Love is a Fairytale
by E-saw-bell
Summary: PERCABETH AU! So basically its my take on the romeo and juliet story but less sad but still the same basic themes. Lossely based! Percy and Annabeth are both suffering from heartbreaks so what happens when they meet at a ball? RATED T FOR LATER THEMES! COMPLETE! :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 ( Percy's P.O.V )**

" Thalia this is so stupid!" I said

Me and my cousin Thalia were heading to this ball her dad Zeus was holding for some big victory he had. I could have cared less but since Thalia was my cousin I had to go. BTW me and Thalia are only going together because her boyfriend, Nico Di Angelo, could only come an hour after it started and I just didn't have anyone to go with. Thalia was probley the nicest person you ever meet. SHe just doesn't look it. She has choppy dark hair and rarely wears a color brighter that blue. So as usual tonight she was wearing a sleevless black dress and the only visable color was her eyes. They are bright blue.

" Percy," Thalia began " It's not my fault that you couldn't find a date. Also if this is so stupid than why did you bother coming?"

" Because if I didn't my dad would kill me." It's true. My dad Posidan was very proud. If I didn't show up he would get really mad at I got out of the car anyway because Thalia glared at me. Her glares aren't very fun. Before I could even walk inside I bumped into a really pretty girl. She had blonde princess curls, and was wearing a sea green and gray, strapless stripped dress, that went down to her knees. when she turned around I saw her eyes. They were a stormy gray that could be severly intimadating but beautiful at the same time if that was even possible.

" Hi, um sorry I bumped into you. I wasn't looking. " Wow, that smooth.

" It's no big deal." She said " I'm Annabeth."

"Percy"

Even her name was pretty.

" Nice to meet you. Were you going into the ball?" Annabeth asked.

" Yeah. You?"

" Yup." We both started walking in. " Are you here with anybody?" She asked.

" Yeah. I came here with my cousin Thalia. She said she was going to wait outside for her boyfriend. You?"

" No. I would have came here with my boyfriend, Luke, but we broke up last week so I toke his ticket back."

" Well," I started " Since we both have no one to go with why don't we go together, as friends."

" Sure."

So we keep walkin till we reached the main ballroom. I looked over at Annabeth and her eyes lit up as she looked around. There were already about 200 people on the dance floor already but I could tell she could care less at who was dancing.

" What are you stareing at?" I asked.

" The archture of this place is amazing."

" You're into archecture?"

She blushed. It was really cute. " Yeah. I want to become and acrhtect one day." she confesed " What about you? What are your dreams for the future?"

I had to think about that one. " I'm nopt really sure. I guess something with water. I love swimming."

We kept talking like this till a really good slow song came on.

" Hey you want to dance?" I asked. I stinked at dancing but maybe I could fake that I had only ONE left foot for one song.

" Sure." We walked out on to the dance floor holding hands. Once we started dancing we stopped talking. All I could do was stare into her wonderful gray eyes. So pretty...

"Hey Percy," Annabeth said. Bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah?"

" It's getting really crowded. Want to head to the gardens?" I looked around and saw that it was gettign a bit crowded but not to bad. But a trip to the gardens couldn't kill a guy. I said sure and pulled her out of the dance floor. Once we got out we strolled around till we got to this huge pond. It was picture perfect. There were lilypads, floating in it and the water was crystal clear.

" Look a gazebo." I pointed across the pond. Annabeth looked surprised that I knew the name of the thing.

" What? Can't I be smart once and awhile." I heard her mutter something under her breath as we walked toeards the gazebo.

" Whay was that?" I asked.

She looked up at me and smirked " I said Seaweed Brain."

" Seaweed Brain? Really?" I laughed.

" Yeah really."

" Well, Wisegirl, I think that makes no sense!"

" Wisegirl? Were did you get Wisegirl? I got Seaweed Brain from the fact that you don't seem to smart and you love to swim so much. Plus what else could fit in your brain?"

" I don't know!It was the first thing that came to mind! But I guess Seaweed Brain is better than Thalia's. Her's is like Kelp-for-brains of something."

Annabeth laughed. It was like hearing bells ring. We stood in the gazebo and stared at each other. Like nothing else mattered in the would except this moment. So I wasn't going to waste it. I cupped her face and leaned in slowly, she leaned in as well. We were not even centimeters away from each other. I decided that it was worth the risk and kissed Annabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ( Annabeth's P.O.V)**

****Percy leaned in and kissed me. This was my first kiss who was from a guy who wasn't Luke. And it was perfect. Nobody was there to bug us. And my mother wasn't there yelling at me to forget about love, that other things were far more important. Percy pulled back first he. But he couldn't look me in the eye.

" Percy," I asked gently. " Whats wrong?"

" There's something I need to tell you. My father is Poseidan." He just let that sink in. Poseidan. My mother hated him. I was born and raised that if I was ever going to fall in love it was not to be with one of the "sea spawns" as my mother would say. That they were all reblious and no good. I would only end up in some deadend job or worse in prison. She raised me so that something like this would never happen. And yet it did.

" My mother is Athena" I said " We were both born and raised to hate each other Percy." He just nodded.

" You know, " he began " My father would tell me almost every day when I was young that Athena was the worst person in the world. And that all her children didn't do anything fun. That they always talked down to you to make you seem dumber than them so they would seem smarter. He said that if you ever meet one. Call them owl droppings. Annabeth , I don't think I would live if I ever called you owl droppings."

I laughed. It was so true. If anyone ever called me owl droppings they would be dead meat.

" Mother would say all the time that if I ever fell in love with a sea spawn, as she would call you and your siblings, that I would end up in prison, or in a dead end job. " He laughed " Percy, don't mock me for this, but I feel like without you now I couldn't live and I want this to work. I don't care what we have to do, I just want to see where this lands us."

He toke my hand.

" I completely agree." He leaned in and kissed me and I swear, I felt like I was flying. That was until I heard my Mother screech

" ANNABETH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT SEA SPAWN?!" Me and Percy seperated quickly, to see Poseidan and my Mother looking at us. And they didn't at all look happy.

" Perseus Jackson" Poseidan said. Perdy flinched at his name. " Get away from that owl dropping now." Okay. I wasn't kidding when I said that anyone who called me owl droppings would be dead meat. Even if it was Poseidan.

" Dad. Annabeth is not owl droppings!" Guess Percy could deal with Poseidan. One thing I learned about Percy is that he doesn't think before speaking or doing because he grabbed my hand. Which didn't help the fact that if this was a cartoon, steam would be coming out of both their ears.

" Percy on the count of three run" I whispered.

" Annabeth I thought I raised you better" My Mother began

" One"

" Why would want to be with that" she said referring to Percy " When you could have someone far better."

" Two"

" Us your brain Annabeth. He will not be good for you. The life he offers will not be like the one you could have with other boy far more civiilized."

" THREE!" I yelled.

Me and Percy ran out of the gazebo and into the rose bush maze. In there it would be almost impossible for them to find us. But we would have to get out before them. We kept holding hands as they chased after us. I refused to give up this fight. We didn't even know where we were going. All I knew was that it was dark and they couldn't follow us.

" Percy I think it's safe to walk for now." I was out of breath, and I could tell he was too. " It's so dark. I wish we had light or something so we could see better."

Percy pulled out a pen, uncapped it and it turned into a celestial bronze sword that glowed in the darkess. I had a dagger in my jacket, but left it at the front of the palace. Looking down I saw that my dress was torn all around the bottom, my shoes that were once silver, were not caked in mud. Thankfully I chose not to wear those death traps called heals. I looked over at Percy, his jacket was missing, probeley fell off while we were running, but looked better than me.

" What are we going to do?" I asked. " We trapped in a stupid maze and now when our parents find us, will be as good as dead!"

" I can help you there." Said a voice in the shadows. Percy pushed me behind him. I would have apposed this but seeing as how he had the sharp highly lethal weapon, I didn't complain.

" Who are you? Come out of the shadows now!" Percy yelled.

And out of the shadows came a woman. She had eyes that seemed to change color, she had fiery red hair but it didn't at all look dyed. But We all knew that almost every week she would re-dye her hair because she got tired of the color quickly. It was down to her hips braided with some kind of string.

" Hello lovebirds. I'm Aphrodite. Lets have a nice chat shall we. I always love a good tragic love story!"

Aphrodite was here to help us. Why must the fates curse me?

**A/N: Hi! I know these things are amazingly annoying but a few things I sadly don't own right to any of the characters also, till school restarts I will try to pose almost everyday, then as often as I can during the school week! So yeah that's all. C YA!**

**E-SAW-BELL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Percy's P.O.V.)**

****Out of all the people that could help us it had to be Aphrodite. Don't get me wrong she is the sweetest lady I've ever meet. But the way she said that she loved a good tragic love story. Made me think this wasn't a first for her.

"Well?" She asked " Who wants to tell the story? Or will have to pick for you?"

I looked at Annabeth. I sure wasn't going to tell. But when she looked at me, it was almost like she was telling I would be the one to tell. And her look wasn't one that I ever wanted to see again. But I wasn't going to lose this fight.

" Annabeth, why don't you tell!" Aphrodite decided. " Watching you two lovebirds have a glare off is really strange you know?"

" Fine." She gave one more look. A " I'll get you later for this look."

" So he bumped into me before we were inside the palace and we started talking from there. Later on, once we were inside the ballroom, we started dancing but it was getting really crowded so I said lets go outside for a bit. He agreed and we walked outside no problem. Note we had no clue who our parents were at the time. So we talked some more and then kissed in the gazebo. Then we told each other who our parents were, kissed again, parents found us and tried to kill us. Any questions?" Aphrodite nodded as if something like that was something normal.

" Well you two are in quite a pickle aren't you? You leave the maze, your parents will never let you see each other again. Stay in here and you will die. But lucky you, I can help. I've helped many others with similar problems."

" How can you help us?" I asked. She smiled like it was funny.

" Well" She began " I can keep you hidden. Safe from your parents wrath. And be able to see how this works out. Start anew in a place were no one will think to look for you. My kingdom."

" You want us to run to your kingdom and live there for the rest of our lives?" I asked. " And never see our friends or family ever again?"

" Well you can leave when ever you want. Just that, people think there's nothing in my brain, so they never think that when someone goes missing to check my home. What do say?

" Can we talk in private?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure. Take all the time you need. The ball is over anyway."

Annabeth pulled me away from Aphrodite.

" What do you think?" I asked.

" It sounds a bit to good to be true. What if this is all a set up?"

" But what if it isn't? And if it is she said we could leave anytime. I say we give it a shot."

She looked a bit on the fence.

" But what if they find us?"

" Then we stand up to them or run or whatever it takes to be together!"

" But what if-" I cut her off with a kiss. I needed her to agree to this.

" Please." I whispered. I stroked her hair.

" Okay." She said. I gave her a quick, passionate kiss.

" Aphrodite" She shouted. "Well go with you!" Aphrodite walked over.

" Great. Well need to get one more couple first before we leave."

She pulled out her purse and pulled something out. It was a small hand held mirror. The moon was and bright tonight

" Normally I can never use but luckly, Artemis is in a good mood tonight. So she made sure the moon was full" She reflected the moonlight on her mirror so that it made a circle on the ground. But the grass vanished to create a clear, white spot big enough for a person the jump through.

" Well?" She asked us. " What are you waiting for? Jump in! It will lead right to the gazebo where I told the other couple to wait for me."

I looked down into the pool. I love pretty much anything that has to do with water but this made me a bit nervous. I jumped in and it was the strangest feeling ever. Almost like I was being folded into something and then being unfolded only to be folded again. I hated it. I just wanted to be free of it. Then I felt like it spat me out on the ground. Annabeth followed me and used me as a cushion. And I guess I was a good one because she stayed on top of me till Aphrodite popped out and landed on her feet next to us.

" Percy? Why are you on the ground?" Aphrodite asked. Annabeth got off me than helped me up as well.

" Percy? Annabeth? Why are you guys out here?" Asked another voice. I turned around and saw it was Thalia holding hands with her boyfriend, Nico di Angelo. I had never seen him before. He looked about my height, maybe a bit younger than me. He had shaggy black hair, longer than mine and eyes that looked pure black. No doubt in my mind that he was Hades kid.

" Ah right on time Thalia." Aphrodite exclaimed. " Now all of you lets jump back into the moon portal! Come on not time to waste!"

" Fine" Thalia said. She walked over to me. " Percy when we get there you are going to tell me everything."

Before I could respond she jumped in the moon thing, Nico following her. Annabeth was about to jump in after him, she held out her hand. I toke it and jumped in the pool after her.

**A/N I own no rights, again. I really hope this was a good chapter! I wasn't really sure if it was good enough. But next chapter some new characters so look forward to that! Maybe some from the HoO series...**

**Thx for reading! Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**E-SAW-BELL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 ( Annabeth's P.O.V.)**

****I jumped the moon thing with Percy clutching my hand. It was a bit worse than the first time. Last time it was smooth like riding down a slide but this time it was a but more like crawling down a huge tube. Also it was longer but probaly because we were traveling farther. When we were spat out, we were free falling towards the ground. And it wasn't a safe distance either. It was the distance that would kill you on impact. Thalia and the guy she was with were falling a bit below us, but still falling as fast. I closed my eyes so that, hopefully, I wouldn't see everybody dead on the ground. I felt the impact. But I was still alive and there was a tickling sensation all around me. I opened my eyes and saw that somehow we had all landed in a lake.

Which wasn't good for me. Where my family lives, there's no near by lakes or ponds. Most of the water that we get comes from other kingdoms or wells so there was no reason to learn how to swim. I looked around for Percy. I had let go of his hand when I hit the water which was stupid because he was pretty much raised in the water, I wouldn't be surprised if he could breathe under water. So if I found him he could help me to the top. But the bubbles were so thick that I could barely even see the other swimming to the top. I felt someone grab my hand and saw that it was Percy. He must have gotten to the top first. But I was losing air quickly if I didn't get to the top soon I would pass out. And I did.

It was the strangest thing that ever has happened. I can't explain it but it was like I knew something was going on. I just couldn't see or hear it. Slowly I could a voice saying my name. And it became stronger and stronger till I could see a person standing above me preforming CPR on me. I coughed up something. Water I think. My vision was starting to clear and I could see Percy standing over me with a concerned look on his face.

" Annabeth!" He said. He was shaking me. Like he thought that it would make my vision clearer. Shaking a person only works when you're trying to wake them up. Not when you're trying to help them regain consciousness.

" Percy." I said. " Shaking a person only works when your trying to wake them up. Now help me up."

And he did just what he was told. I looked around and saw that everyone but Percy were sopping wet. And it didn't help that both me and Thalia weren't wearing long dresses so we were already cold enough as it was.

" Percy why aren't you wet?" I asked him.

" Oh uh.." He stumbled. " See you know... See I can't exactly-"

" Oh Percy for the love of Gods!" Thalia exclaimed " Annabeth were all born with something special. Yours is your brain, Percy's anything water and with his most sh and horses. I can do anything pretty much having to do with the weather Nico is good with anything underground including the dead!" She smirked at Percy. " See Percy, now was that hard?"

" I was trying to explain it the best I could without sounding crazy Pinecone Face!" Percy said.

" Kelp-For-Brains if I let you finish explaining your way we would have been here till next year!"

They kept on arguing like that for a good ten minutes.

" Hey Nico." I called him over.

He walked over from where he was standing next to Thalia. I toke a few steps back from them. I didn't want to be near them if they decided to show of there special skills as Thalia had put it.

" Yeah?" Nico asked.

" Do they always fight like that?"

" Oh yeah. I don't think I've ever seen them together unless they were arguing."

We watched them argue a bit more till I realized that they were getting s bit more into the fight than before. I looked up and saw that dark strom clouds were gathering above our heads and the lake we landed, the waves were starting to get bigger and bigger. If this didn't stop soon, I would see their special skills.

" We need to stop them." I told Nico. He nodded his head and walked over to Thalia and pulled her away from Percy. I walked over to him.

" Hey. Percy calm down a bit." I said. I pulled his face down so I could look into his eyes. They were scary to look into. His sea green eyes were darker. Like the calm before a storm. But they slowly regained the sea green I normally saw in his eyes. Then I realized that we hadn't seen Aphrodite yet. Or any sign of human life. I looked around and saw we were in some kind of court yard. And that there were two girls walking towards us. As they got closer I saw that one had honey blonde hair and the other had curly black hair down her back and looked about eighteen while the other looked about thirteen. Both were wearing an old fashion Greek toga. But the dark haired one was a light purple, the blonde one was white.

" Hi!" Said the blonde one. Her eyes were a nice clear blue. " I'm Delia. Aphrodite was called back Zeus' palace so she could not escort you into her palace but she sent us instead."

" It wasn't hard to find you just had to find where the storm clouds were gathering" Thalia blush at that " I'm Andromeda but you can call me Andi instead!" She seemed nice and had almost the same sea green eyes as Percy. Those her seemed more clearer and darker than his.

" Thalia, Nico. You'll go with Delia. I need to talk to Perce and Annabeth first."

Thalia and Nico walked away with Delia. Why would Andi need to talk to me and Percy?

" Andi?" Percy asked " Is that really you?"

" Who else would call you Perce?"

He rushed forward and hugged her. Okay I really need to know who this girl is! He let go of her.

" Everyone thought you had died! We had a funeral and everything! Where have you been?"

" Umm... Aphrodite. She gave me and Leo a very similar deal to you guys. I've been living her with him ever since!"

" Leo? As in Leo Valdez? Didn't he come to the palace so that he could some school stuff? Everyone thought he killed you!"

Andi laughed. " No he wanted to be with me but Dad got mad at him and tried to kill him more than once. Remeber? He even tried to get me to like that son of Ares?

" I just can't believe your alive." He hugged her again. It was getting really awkward. I coughed.

" Um.. No offence to you Andi. But Percy who is this?"

He let go of her and walked over to me.

" Annabeth" He said. " Andi is my older sister."

**A/N Ohhhhh! Percy has a sis! Don't own any rights to pjo or HoO. Btw gotten a lot of reviews saying i need to check my spelling. See on my laptop it will go to random spots and type what I'm typing fro there so yeah. And did you get the joke I put? about the new year. I wanted to post this chapter for the new year. and it's about 3:20 a.m right now and i'm exasuted i don't care about a few wrong words. btw i spelling mistake, tell me how to fix it instead of telling me whats wrong. That way I can fix it! HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**C YA**

**E-SAW-BELL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 ( Percy's P.O.V.)**

****It was either the longest or shortest walk I've ever been through. And I spent most of the time talking to Andi ( I'm sure Annabeth will want to talk to me about it later ) and found out a lot about her in the walk. Like how she was twenty now is going to get married to Leo in about one month. Though I don't know when she was going to tell dad about that. Or even where she was all this time. Either way it was awesome seeing me sister again.

" Andi, I still don'tget why you had to leave." I asked. She looked down.

" Umm... Percy now isn't the time to tell you. Just know that I had to leave for a reason." I didn't question her about why she left again. We walked in silence for the rest of the walk to the palace. Which was a very long walk. Andi had left two years ago when I had turned fourteen, August 18 to be exact. I was never really told the details. Just that on my birthday, Andi dispeared and then one week later she was found dead in the woods. Also that the son of Hephestus that was visiting, killed her. Ever since then my birthday has always been a bittersweet thing for me because yeah it was the day I was born but also the day that my sister died. I was kinda angry too because she never once contacted me about where she or-

" AH CRAP!" I shouted. I looked around and saw that I was so lost in my train of thought that I had walked right into a stupid tree. Annabeth and Andi were cracking up. Andi was leaning against the tree laughing laughing to hard to care. But Annabeth was calm enough to help me up. Then went back to laughing as hard as she could.

" Yeah yeah yeah. It's all fun and games when someone gets hurt."

My point was proven when Andi started laughing so hard that she fell off the tree she was laughing on and onto into this little pond thing, those were all over the place. Probably so Aphrodite could look at herself when ever. But they were pretty deep. So when Andi fell in it was pretty funny. Though Annabeth didn't.

" Percy is she going to be okay?" She seemed worried but not to much.

" Yeah she'll be fine. We use to do this all the time when we were little. We would shove each other into lakes or ponds. Than who ever could swim up first would when. But the thing was you never knew when the person was going to shove you back in."

" That was your idea of fun?"

I looked at her weird. " Yeah. What? You've never done anything stupid before?"

Now it was her turn to give me a weird look. " My idea of fun when I was little was reading a book or hanging with the few friends that I had. Besides I couldn't do something like that even if I wanted to back home."

" Why?"

" Well... In my mothers palace there aren't many lakes or ponds near by. In fact we have to get water from other kingdoms. So there is no purpose to learn how to swim." She looked kinda ashamed about that.

" That's why you needed my help to the top?" She just nodded her head. " Well there are plenty of ponds around here so starting... tomorrow you get swimming lessons by the master."

" Thanks." Annabeth gave me a kiss on the check. " Hey, where's Andi? I didn't see her come out of the water and I don't see her in the pond."

I stood up and looked in the pond. I didn't see anything in there. But I guess I leaned over to far and fell in. Or Andi got out while me and Annabeth were talking, Annabeth saw her and helped her push me into the pond while I wasn't looking. Great so I get laughed at twice in the same day. I swam up to the surface. Andi and Annabeth were dangling there feet in the pond while talking. But Andi saw me. Put a finger to my lips telling her to be quiet and then pointed at Annabeth's ankle. I don't like waiting at all so I grabbed her ankle and pulled her under water. I looked at her and she was scared at first but when she saw me she was mad.

I learned this trick a long time ago and made a air bubble so that she could breathe. After doing so she gave me a good punch on the shouldder and smack upside the head.

" What was that for Percy?" She was really angry. But she'll get over it.

" Well since you had a laugh at my my pain twice I though I would show you how fun it was to be pushed in the pond!"She punched me again on the shoulder. " And I wanted to be away from my sister when I did this."

I Leaned in and gave her a kiss. She seemed against it at first but slowly got into it. I Have not a clue how long we were kissing. If you want to know go ask Annabeth because that's not something I pay attention to. But I did notice that she smells like autumn leafs. Not the smelly damp ones. The crisp ones that are really sharp when you smell them. And her lips tasted like strawberries. We didn't stop till we ran out of breath. And even then I didn't want to stop. But Andi was throwing rocks at us and it was getting really hard to focus on Annabeth when you're trying to make sure your sister doesn't give her a headache or a knot on the head! Annabeth slowly leaned away from me and let go my shirt.

" We should really head back up. It looks like daybreak and I'm exhausted." Annabeth said. I looked up and saw that the sky was still pretty dark but was starting to get a bit lighter. I broke the bubble and dragged Annabeth to the surface.

"Well I thought you two would be there till morning." Andi smirked. " Come on. You two lovebirds need rest. I'll give you the tour of the castle tomorrow." I grabbed Annabeth's hand and walked with her to the palace.

It was nice. But you were hit with the smell of roses almost other than the roses the place was nice and pink. Andi knew the place like the back of her hand and lead us to our room in no time.

" Okay guys this is your room." She unlocked the door and opened it for us. " There's two queen sized beds antng sized also two bathrooms. The dressers should have some cloths in them already. If they don't let me know. Goodnight lovebirds!"

The room was nice. It was a pale yellow with white blankets on the bed. It was nice. But I already missed my old room. I even missed the sink in my bathroom that would never give me hot water. I missed all of it. But me and Annabeth chose this and I'm not giving up till she tells me to. I check one of the dressers and it had nightgowns. I went over to the other and found sleep pants plus a white t-shirt. I went into one of the bathrooms, showered, brushed my teeth and got ready for bed. When I came out I saw Annabeth fouwas and a bookshelf and was already looking at one of the books. She had on a pair of gray sleep pants and a blue tank top.

" What book is that?" I walked over and toke the book from her hands. It was that stupid love story my mother made me read once when I was like ten, but I never got past the first chapter because my brain can't stand me sitting still for more than five minutes unless needed

" Romeo and Juliet. Seaweed Brain. I read it when I was fifteen. It's the most tragic love story I've ever read."

" And why is that?"

" There parents hated each other and wouldn't allow them to be together. They wanted to runaway with each other but they never did. Romeo sneaked into Juliet's room one night while she was sleeping but thought she was dead so he killed himself. She did the same when she woke up and found him dead." She paused.

" That's sounds similar but here's the thing. When you fall asleep I won't freak out and kill myself." She laughed again. And it still sounded like bells.

" Well I hope not." She put the book back and gave me a kiss on the cheek. " Goodnight Seaweed Brain." She started walking towards one of the beds. But I grabbed her waist before she could get to far.

" Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

" To bed."

" You're not sleeping alone in bed. What is a ninja sneaks into the room to kill you and I'm not there to stop him with my awesomeness?"

She laughed. " So I should sleep with you because a ninja might come into the room." I nodded. " Fine."

I followed her to one of the bed and didn't fall asleep till she was.

**A/N Well... That was sappy. But that's me! I'm as sappy as a pine tree. I dont own right to pjo or anything obviously not mine in this story though I do own Andi! Anyways next chapter I will get into more of whats happening the outside world. BTW if you think you know the reason why Andi left, say so in a review. If your right I will send you some of the next chapter before it's posted. This will go on till the next chapter is posted. So hurry ad review!**

**C YA **

**E-SAW-BELL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 ( Annabeth's P.O.V )**

****I've never really liked sleeping in a bed that wasn't my own. And most of the beds that sleep in awhile away are normally better than my bed but there's just that thing that most beds can't replace. And the bed in Aphrodite's palace was amazingly soft. It's what happened when I feel asleep that I didn't really like. It was the worst nightmare I had ever had. That I could even remember.

I was in this amazing meadow. Like the ones that you read about in story books. Bright green grass, flowers in every color, and a crystal stream that was perfect for swimming in. I was there with Thalia, Percy, My brother Malcolm, everyone I loved was there waiting just beyond the stream. I was wearing a pair of shorts and my favorite t-shirt. I ran over to the stream but tripped on my shoes. Then I felt something crawling up my leg. I looked down and saw it was a long hairy spider. It reared it's claws and bit down on my leg. It was the most painful thing. I screamed hoping my family would hear me and help but they kept on talking to each other. No matter how loud I screamed as the spider kept on biting they didn't notice me. I swiped the spider off me but it had bite down on me again and had pulled some of my skin off with it. The cut was't bad. It was he size of not even a large strawberry. But it hurt so much. I hoped that it was only that spider.

I went over to this little patch of flowers and picked a few. I looked over and saw that my family had finally noticed me and were waving me over. Percy was even walking into the stream waiting for me. I ran over to the stream but it was getting farther and farther from me and soon they all started leaving as soon as I got to the stream. I toke one step into it and saw that the water had changed from water to spiders the second I stepped in it. It was the same kind. Long, hairy, with pinchers that could rip off skin. And they started biting me. No matter what I did they wouldn't stop. I let go of the flowers that I picked. The spiders ate the flowers and got bigger. They were so focused on the flowers that they left me alone. I got up and ran away from the demons. I didn't want to see them when they got bigger. I ran for so long and didn't see another. I made the mistake of turning around and saw they were coming after me. But they were the size of a softball. Which is pretty big. They all jumped on me at once. I soon stopped caring what they were doing. I turned my head and saw that Percy was laying next to me dead. I used whatever strength left in me to scream. And with that I woke up. Shivering, cold, and screaming.

" Annabeth!" Percy was a bit frantic at first because of the dark. But once he found me safe. He calmed down a bit. " Annabeth are you okay? What happened?"

" I had a nightmare" I choked out. I looked over to the window and saw that it was still fairly dark out. I must have had at least an hour of sleep at most.

" Want to tell me about it?" I shock my head " Maybe if you tell somebody, you'll feel better." He said

" I was in this meadow. And my entire family was just beyond a stream, you and Thalia were there too." I began. " But you didn't see me at first. So I ran over but I tripped. There was this spider that was biting me and I was screaming, but you guys didn't hear me or see me till I got the spider off me. You walked in the stream and waved at me. I ran over to it but it as getting farther and farther from me. You were getting pissed at me and left and everyone else did too. I got to the stream but he water was spiders. They were biting me and they started getting bigger ad bigger. I ran but they got me. I gave up at that point and just let them bite me. I turned my head and saw that you were right next to me dead. I screamed and woke up." I was still shivering from the dream.

Percy put his arms on mine to try and calm me down a bit. I no longer felt cold but I was still shivering. " Hey nothing like that could ever happen to you. Not as long as I'm around. Can you try and go back to sleep?"

" No. I can never go back to sleep after a nightmare."

" What can I do to help?"

" Just hold me."

He did as he was told. And for once, I could go back to sleep after a nightmare.

**A/N I know really short! But I lost like everything i wrote when due to my stupid laptop that loves to delete things! dont own any right to pjo. I promise next chapter will be long, really good, and proper spelling as well! BTW please try and help my story get more popular!**

**C YA!**

**E-SAW-BELL!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 ( Percy's P.O.V. )**

****I'm not a morning person at all. Never have been and never will be. But I guess Annabeth is because she woke me up at like eight in the morning. On most days I don't even consider getting up till ten at least. Nine if I wake up and can't get back to sleep. But eight is just to early for me.

" Percy get up." Annabeth said. I grabbed a pillow and shoved my head under it. So she pulled the sheets right from under me and I landed hard on the floor. " You're gonna have to get up now. Hurry up. Your sister called and said that she wants to see us before breakfast to talk about our day."

I got up and got dressed. And waited for Annabeth to finish getting ready. When she was we walked down to breakfast. But quickly got lost.

" Maybe we should have gotten that tour last night." I said.b

" Yeah. Lets try to find Nico and Thalia first. Maybe they'll know where to go." She said. Which would have worked if we could just find our way back to the stupid room. But for once I had some good luck and we ran into them on the way back.

"Morning Pinecone Face." I said very cheery. Thalia hates extremely happy people in the morning so I always try to annoy her with that.

" Shut it Bubble Boy." Thalia.

" Where are you guys headed too?" I asked.

" Breakfast. Would you happen to know where it is?" Nico said.

" Well we were hoping you guys would know." Annabeth said.

" So we can be lost together."

And we just walked around the place. No place that we were looking for. But it was awkward. Neither of us wanted to walk together but we didn't know where to go. We each wanted to be alone. So we barely said a word to each other.

" Maybe we should try to find Andi Percy." Annabeth said. " She did say we wanted to meet us before breakfast. So lets go try to find her."

" Okay." I turned to Thalia and Nico. " We'll see you later." I waved bye to them and started walking towards the other hallway.

" That was the most awkward walk I have ever been apart of." She laughed and I was having a hard time keeping it together. " Well it was! I thought I would scream from to awkwardness." Annabeth was still laughing as hard as she could and I was starting to crack a smile.

" Lets just... just... find Andi." She said between breaths.

" Okay."

I grabbed her hand and we continued our walk to no where. She looked amazing today. She had on this loose dull purpleish graish top with a pair of jean shorts. So I did the romantic thing and started dancing around the hallway with her just because. And the hallway was very wide so it was perfect for twirling in.

" Percy! What are you doing?" She asked.

" What does it look like? I'm twirling you around in a very large hallway because I can and I am tired of just walking in a stupid hallway!"

So she just let me dance her all over the hallway. Which was luckly very big and long so I had plenty of time to just look at her. Mostly just her eyes because I can never stop looking at them. There was just that something that always makes you want to stare at them for who knows how long. Probably forever if I could. I mean some people would ask why I would spend forever just looking in her eyes? There not even a bright color. Just gray. Well Those people haven't her gray eyes. They are almost like a stormy gray.

" You know twirling down every hallway will not find Andi." Annabeth said. She knocked me out of my train of thought. So I stopped dancing her around the hallway. Which I didn't really want to do but I let her go but kept holding on to her hand.

" Well than lets go find her."

" Where should we go than?"

" Hmm... Lets try our room.

" Well Wisegirl." I said. " Do you remember the exact route we toke to get here? Because I sure as Hades don't.

" Percy. Yeah. It's right down the there. And Andi is waiting right in front of the door banging on it telling you to move your lazy butt out of dead."

I looked down the hall she was pointing at and sure enough Andi was there telling me to wake up by loudly banging on the door."

" ANDI!" I screamed. She looked like she didn't hear me so I walked towards her and screamed at her again.

" ANDROMEDA! BANGING ON THE DOOR WILL NOT WAKE ANNABETH AND I UP!" I think she thought it was coming from the room so she yelled back.

"PERCY JACKSON YOU WILL GET UP NOW OR ELSE I WILL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR AND DRAG YOU SORRY BUT OUTSIDE AND INTO THE PONDS. AND IT WON'T BE A CLEAN ONE!"

I looked around for Annabeth and saw she was hiding behind the bend of the hallway and was motioning for me to join her. I walked over.

" What should we yell next?" I whispered. She whispered something in my ear. " Oh that is evil. But I got something better in my opion"

" ANDI! WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE GRAY ENOUGH AS IT IS! PRETTY SURE YELLING WILL ONLY MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE A GRANDMA!" That got her mad. I could see it in her eyes from where we were hiding.

"THAT IS IT! I WARNED YOU NEVER TO SAY THAT TO ME EVER AGAIN! NOW THE DOOR IS COMING DOWN."

"YOU TOLD ME THAT WHEN WE WERE KIDS! YOU PROBABLY ALREADY HAVE GRAY HAIR BUT YOU JUST DYE IT TO LOOK YOUNGER!"

She toke a few steps back and was about to barrel straight into the door when Annabeth yelled.

" JUST GIVE US A SECOND ANDI. WELL BE OUT IN A SECOND."

We both started speed walking down the hallway so that we could scare Andi. Her back was turned so she couldn't see us coming. When I was about to tap her shoulder to scare her a little girl came running down the hallway from the other side. The side Andi was looking down. She looked to be about three or four. Her skin was fairly tanned and she had dark brown hair that could have been black in the right light. She had one a green dress dress and was running straight at Andi. Andi walked up to meet her. When she came close enough Andi picked her up and spun her around. The little girl was cute and all but I didn't understand why she was holding her.

" Hey little girl. What are doing here? I thought I told you to wait at the ponds."

" But these two people came over. They were scary. So I got scared and came looking for you."

Andi laughed. " Well they can't do a thing now."

" Why are you waiting here?"

" Well you remember that special person I told you were going to meet today?" The girl nodded. " Well he's inside there but he won't get up."

I walked over to Andi to get this joke over with.

" Andi you should really learn how to follow voices better!"

She put the little girl down and turned around to see me and Annabeth walking her way. She just glared at us.

" Well. As much as I hate to admit it that was a good joke."

She had on a blue and orange plaid shirt with a pair of jeans and goldish beige mocasins.

" What was with the gray thing about?"

" She found a gray hair once when she was like thirteen and I teased her about it to end."

" Well that makes sense. I need to grab a few things from the room."

" What?" I asked.

" Well I need my chap stick and a few other things also I need to brush my teeth. Be back in a few." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as she left.

" And who is the cutie hiding behind your leg?" I asked. The little girl was hiding behind Andi's leg and was clutching to her jeans.

" This is Marissa but like everyone in our family she has a nickname, hers is Mari."

She attempted to get Mari off her leg but only succeeded in getting her in front of her legs so I could see her better. She had hazel eyes that were big. And her hair was very curly. that was starting to go down her back. I kneeled down to her level so I did't look like some huge giant.

" Hi Mari. I'm Percy. How old are you?"

She held up four fingers.

" I'm sorry. She's really shy around new people. Honey why don't you tell him your favorite color?"

" Blue."

"Really?" I said. " That's my favorite color too. Has you ever had blue food?"

" What's blue food?"

" Well it's any kind of food. But it's blue. Which makes it tastes better."

She looked up at Andi. " Can we try blue food sometimes? Pleease!"

" Relax Mari. Well try it later."

" When can we meet that person you were talking about?"

" Marissa you just did. This is you Uncle Percy. Percy this is my daughter Marissa Rosario Valdez."

Well I think I know why Andi left now.

**A/N Well that toke awhile to post. I've had the worst case of writers block. But yeah. Thats why andi left! I own no right per usaul. I probably wont post till tuesday or wendsday. So yeah. But please review and tell people about my story! B super happy if u did!**

**C YA!**

**E-SAW-BELL!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 ( Andi's P.O.V. )**

****" What's and uncle?" Mari asked. Me and Percy both laughed.

" An uncle is a person who is your mommy or daddy's brother. And Percy is my brother."

"Oh. Okay than."

" Hey Mari me and Percy need to talk about something really important so why don't you head back to the ponds and I'll meet you there after were done."

" What if those scary people are there again?"

" Than just talk to them if they see you. They can't be mean."

" Alright."

She skipped off down the hallway towards the ponds. I watched her until I couldn't see her any more. Than I turned back to Percy. To be honest I would have rather have skipped down to the ponds with Mari rather than face Percy. We rarely ever fought when we were kids but that was before I left. Now I didn't even know what to expect.

" So..." I started

" Is Marissa why you left Andi?" He asked. So I guess he is straight to the point now.

" It's not all that simple-"

" Just answer the question Andi. Is Marissa the reason why you left?"

" Percy just let me explain-"

" NO ANDI!" He was getting angry fast. " I don't care about all your bullshit excuses. Just tell me yes or no. Is Marissa the reason why you left?!"

'' Yes." I barely said it above a whisper.

" Was that so hard Andi?" He didn't look angry but you could see it dead straight in his eyes.

" Percy you don't understand what it was like to leave. You think I wanted to leave home? My old life, family, and friends? I didn't want to but it was what was best for me Leo and Mari. If I hadn't left I would have been stuck in the same rut I had been in my whole life. But it would have been worse."

" What would have been worse than you leaving? Everyone was misrable without you around. Than when they said you were most likely dead, Mom cried days on end because she knew that she would never see you again. Dad was worse. He wouldn't talk to anyone except to tell them good morning or good night."

" Percy I didn't want to leave but if I didn't I would have been sad and depressed."

" Oh shut up!" I shouted. He never told me to shut up. And I sure as hell wasn't going to take it.

" Oh so you think it's okay to tell me to shut up? You know at least I have a life planned out for me? What do you have? Nothing exceot some dumb blonde bimbo."

I could see the anger swelling in his eyes. I knew I toke it a step too far. " Annabeth is not some dumb blonde bimbo. She is the smartest person I've ever meet. I mean she's a flippen daughter of Athena!"

A daughter of Athena. Was he crazy? " You are crazy for trying to think that a daughter of Athena would ever even stay with you. I might as well end it for you and save you all the hurt. Believe me I know what hurt feels like."

" You know what hurt feels like?" He was still angry but now it was like a sad anger. " You've never had to bury your sister. You remember that girl I was with Rachel Dare? She went mad and died. Do you know what it is like to know that people will only get close to you to get what they want from you. That's hurt." I could see the silent tears sliding down his cheeks. " And you know why you left? You left because you are a coward. You Andromeda Jackson are a coward."

He turned to leave but before he could I shouted towards him:

" It takes one to know one!" He wasn't even half way to his room when I shouted it. He quickly turned around and looked me right in the eyes.

" What did you say?"

I have this saying, keep your pride and show your fears and tears in you own damn time. I wasn't going to stop following it now." I said it takes a coward to know a coward. You left too. So you have no right to call me a coward when you are on the same boat as me."

" I didn't leave because I was scared. I left because I had two options. Die or never see Annabeth again. I wanted to see where this thing with Annabeth would go. And Aphrodite gave us that option. You were scared of what would have happened if you told Dad. I've faced him before and I will face him again. Andi I've never given up on a person no matter what but now I've given up on you. I was the last person to give up hope that you were dead even after the funeral. But now I have. So the only way I will ever see you again is when I see Marissa. So other than that, see you when ever."

And with that he left and slammed the door to his room on the way out. I walked to the ponds and looked for Mari. When I found her I saw he talking to the strange people she was telling me about earlier. She looked so happy I didn't want to ruin it. I found a nice secret place and cried my heart out till I couldn't cry any more

**A/N Hey guys so I know this toke awhile to post but I just got back from Christmas break and I barely had time to do my hw between softball workouts. I don't own a thing a usual. But I will try to post as much as I can over the week end. Can you guess who the strange scary people are? Review and please share it with other people!**

**C YA!**

**E-SAW-BELL!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 ( Percy's P.O.V.)**

****I walked away from Andi and slammed the door on my way in.

" Percy is that you?" I heard Annabeth say. I looked around and saw that she was putting some stuff away in one of the closets. She turned around smiling but soon the smile was gone. " Are you alright?" She asked.

I shock my head. I wasn't I had basically told my sister that she was dead to me. And I meant every word I had said to her. All the anger that came out in every word I spoke was real. So I had just lost my sister for the second time. I was leaning against the frame of the closet and slowly slid down it. Annabeth walked over and sat across from me.

" Tell me what happened." She said.

" That little girl was her daughter. Her name was Marissa and Andi left because she was going to have her. And she never thought once that we might be worried. She was mad at me. And I don't know why." I did know why. I just didn't want to admit it to myself. I could feel the tears starting to flow. I never cried unless I was really hurt. " Than she found out who your mom was and got on to saying that I should end it with you and that you were just going to hurt me in the end. She said she knew what real hurt was."

" Percy, why did she tell you to end it with me? And what did she by it?" Annabeth asked.

" She meant that I should break up with you. That I should forget whatever I felt or you and try to find some one she approves of."

" No offence to Andi but she has no right telling you what to do. She can't just tell you what to do anymore Percy."

" Believe me I told her that I would be crazy to even consider it." I grabbed her hand. " I told her that I was here only because I wanted to see if what we had would be worth fighting for. And that the only way I would ever break up with you is if you did."

She pressed her lips together. " Is what we have worth fighting for Percy? Cause' I think it is."

" I couldn't agree more." I leaned in and gave her a small kiss.

" I heard a lot of shouting. Percy is there anything else that happened? Anything at all that you want to tell me?" She wasn't trying to get the information out of me. Just worried.

" Yeah. When she was saying about how she knew what hurt was I told her something that I should have told you."

" What?"

" Before we meet I was with this girl Rachel Elizabeth Dare. We had been dating for about a year. When she started seeing things. She was always a little off beat to everything but that was one of the reasons I was with her. Than her visions of things started getting stranger. She was seeing things all the time. She would have trouble focusing on the smallest things. She was drawing things. Huge fires, people burning, she drew people dying every way possible. And she was always drawing two people fighting with swords. You couldn't see their face but they were fighting and just things that would scar you mentally. But I stayed with her. She was getting worse and worse every day till one day all the visions were attacking her at once. She was getting scratched every where. She claimed the visions were telling her things. That one day two people of foes blood would be together but it would end in death. Someone would die. She claimed that the visions were becoming to real for her to handle. She only told me about the foes blood thing and the visions being too real. She said that she was going to be the first. I didn't know what she meant. Only later did I understand she meant die . The doctors said she killed herself but most say that her mind couldn't take anymore so her mind gave up and she died."

Annabeth didn't say anything. I think that in itself was the most she could have done. " Percy, Can you describe the pictures to me?"

Well that was a first. " Yeah sure. One was a huge fire. It was around two or three people. And inside the fire, if you looked close enough, was bodies. And another that scared me the most was a girl laying on the ground. In a pool of blood just laying there. Holding hands with someone but the thing about them is that you can never see their faces.

" Let me show you something." She looked troubled. She got up and searched through a bag that was brought up and produced a notebook. " When I had a nightmare I would always write them in this journal. I've done this since I was about eight or nine. And what you just said, sounds a lot like a dream I had about a week or two ago."

She opened up the page it was on and read aloud what was written on it.

"' I was standing before a large fire. I could see bodies inside burning. I looked to my left and saw Luke and a boy I had never seen before fighting. Luke was about to give the boy a death-blow. And I was running them. I looked to my right and saw a girl about eighteen on the ground holding hands with a boy. The girl had wild curly hair and deep tanned skin. Her eyes were wide open and I could see them. It was a burning sea-green with the flames bouncing off them. I ran towards her and tried to shake her awake. She held a piece of paper in her hand. It was a picture draw by a little girl about four or five and it was of her family. On the bottom was the little girls name. It said ' To Mommy and Daddy love Mari.'"

**A/N Well that toke less time to post. I know my chapters are getting short but it's getting harder to find time to post when I have school work! So don't get mad at me! BTW I got a few guesses about who the strange scary people and hey got me thinking! I will try to post by Friday or Saturday. But most likely sunday because on saturday my school is having a dance and I have work outs of friday.**

**C YA!**

**E-SAW-BELL!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 (Annabeth's P.O.V)**

****I looked up at his face to see some reaction. Shock, sadness or maybe even anger. But I didn't see any any emotion. None at all.

" There's more. Do you want to hear it?"

He nodded his head.

" Okay, ' I dropped the picture quickly and turned back to the fight. I saw myself yelling at Luke to stop whatever he was doing. Most likely killing the dark haired boy. I looked up at the sky and saw mostly ash and smoke from the fire. But there was a looked almost like a hurricane. I looked back and saw that Luke was about to kill the dark haired boy. I attacked him and he pushed me and I hit a tree hard. Luke brought his sword down on the boy and he stopped moving. I cried out and than woke up.'"

He looked at me straight in the eye and I saw pure fear. " Annabeth that other guy must be me. My sister,Leo, myself, and probably Marissa are going to die."

" Percy you don't know that. The boy could have been anyone, and besides it was just a dream."

" Annabeth I have the worst luck known to mankind. And normally dreams like those most likely come true. And there is nothing we can do or anyone for that matter to stop it. You should get away from me before my luck rubs off on you."

" Percy I am not leaving you over some dream I had a few weeks ago. You told me you would only leave me if I told you to. And I'm not telling now or ever. Alright?" he didn't respond. " Alright?" I asked more forcrefully.

"Alright."

" You want to tell me what else you said out there or do I have to ask Andi?"

" You don't want to ask Andi. She will make me sound like the frikin' devil. I kinda called her something. Something that I'm not fully proud of.

" What?" I asked warily. I knew quite a few words that could offend a woman.

" I didn't call her _that!_" He laughed. Guess he knew what I was thinking. " I called her a coward. I wasn't thinking and I thought that it was true at the time and it still is. She is a coward. But than she called me one. I told her that I wasn't one and that I was giving up in her. Meaning I want nothing to do with her anymore." He paused. " Do you think... that maybe... she was right when she called me... ah um... a coward?"

" Well I think she was trying to get back at you for what you said. She most likely thought that you had no reason to say that to her but really she is the coward in this case. She ran before your parents could find out about Marissa correct?" He nodded. " And we ran because we had to either die or never see each other again. So in this case she is the coward. We were just trying to survive."

He still looked pretty sad. There were no more tears but he still looked like he just wanted to roll over and die. So I did what most girlfriends would do and kiss him. It was a long passionate kiss. One that was impossible to explain. But all the while it was amazing. He pulled away first and just looked at me. His hand was on my cheek and I held it there while looking in his sea green eyes. Before they were sad too hard to look in but now all I wanted to do was stare into small seas that were in his eyes. Words couldn't describe what they looked like. Perhaps that's why the eye are always whats draws a person in.

" All I want to do right now is freeze this moment and just stay the exact way we are but on diffrence." Percy said. Breaking the silence

" What?"

" The only thing I want to change is where you are."

" And where should I be?"

" Right here." He let go of my face and had me turn around so that I was leaning on his chest. We were still in the closet but he had moved so that we were inside it now, leaning ob some sweaters I had put in. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. It was blissful. I could still look up into his eyes. And in that moment I felt safe enough to say those three words that everyone wants to hear.

" I love you." I whispered. it was just the perfect moment and I had to make it more so.

" I love you too." He whispered back. No one has ever told me they loved me. My family had of course but not someone else. I had never told Luke those three words. He had never told me either.

We just sat there for who knows how long. I must have feel asleep because I heard a slight knocking at the door. I felt kind of sluggish I looked up and saw that Percy was a sleep. I wanted to ignore the knocking but it was becoming louder and louder. And magically he was sleeping through it. So I got up and shock him. It woke him up.

" There's someone at the door." I told him.

I walked to the door and opened it. I was shocked to see who it was.

" You have a lot of nerve to come back here." I told Andi.

" This is none of your buisness blondie." She spat at me. " Now get out of my way so I can talk to him."

She tried to push past me but I blocked her by putting my arm on the door frame.

" First off my name is not blondie. Second off it is none of buisness what went on between you two but won't let you in. Not unless he wants to see you."

" Move or else." She growled.

" Or else what? Your going to call our parents? Because that would be stupid on your part. Because by calling Poseidan you are basically giving yourself away at the same time. And would have to face him since you were too cowardly the first time coward."

" Move NOW!" She said again. I don't like being told to do.

" Make me."

The only was she was going to get inside would be if she pushed me out of the way or killed me. So she tried to shove me but I'm a lot stronger than I look. I shoved her out back into the hall and tried to close the door on her but she got her foot in the door and managed to push through it. Than she tried to shove me out the door. I shoved right back. She than pushed me to the ground and had her fist raised to punch me when...

" ANDROMEDA!" Percy shouted. Perfect timing. She quickly got off me and tried to make it look like nothing happened but it's easier said than done. " What are you doing?" He shouted again.

" Well your girlfriend. The dumb blonde. Wouldn't let me in. So I forced myself in. I had to talk to you. But _she_ decided to keep me away."

" _Annabeth_ is not some random blonde Andromeda." He wasn't calling her Andi. Must have been badder than I thought. " What do want?"

" I want to talk to you."

"Well?" He held out his hands as if to give a hug but they quickly fell to his sides.

" Well no point in lying. I was going to try and convince you to dump _her _and for you to forgive me."

He laughed. " So you want me to forgive you even though you want to convince me that I should break up with Annabeth. Yeah like that will happen."

" Percy. You were practically born and raised to hate her family! How can you even consider being with her for almost a second. Her eyes give away who her mother is! I knew the minute I saw her. I had to pretend I liked her. I even had to act shocked when you told me who her mother is! She will do nothing but hurt you Percy. And I don't want that for you. Besides do you want to be with a person who will make you feel inferior to you? Do you?"

" I have never said a thing to him that would make him feel inferior to me you little BITCH!" I don't swear. Let me clear that up but when I do it's never a good sign. " Besides what would you know about me? All shit put into your brain is lies. I don't try to make people feel dumb! I try to get them to see things from both sides of a situation! But there is no hope in you that would ever change your mind is there? Perhaps you need to know this. I love your brother. And the fact that you can't accept that is almost sad. All the power you had over him is gone. That left the day you left. So you have no right what so ever to run into his life and try to take it over. So why don't you sqeizze that fat ass of your out that door or else it won't get pretty."

And with that Andromeda left.

"Annabeth are you okay?" Percy asked cautiously. I looked at him " Your eyes are almost scary to look at."

" Sorry." I aplogized. " But I just needed to get that off my chest."

He laughed " Well whatever that was it was awesome. Come on lets go find Thalia and Nico."

He grabbed my hand and walked out the door. I saw Andromeda watching us as we walked by. Percy didn't notice but I did. And I didn't care at all.

**A/N Well you got a badass Annabeth in this chapter. Tell what you think please because I kinda like writing things like that for her. Per usual I don't own a thing except Andi. Next chapter I promise I will announce who the strange scary people are! I will try to post all weekend because the dance at my school got canceled so nothing to do.**

**C YA!**

**E-SAW-BELL!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 (Percy's P.O.V.)**

Me and Annabeth walked out to the ponds to find Nico and Thalia. Which is easier said then done. There were at least a thousand ponds just around the palace. Just to think about the amount of ponds around the village just gave me a headache. I held Annabeth's hand while checking every single pond. Again easier said then done.

" Is that them over there?" Annabeth asked. I looked where she was pointing and saw Marissa talking to some guy. He looked to be about the same height as Nico. Same hair and all. We walked up a bit closer and I was about to say hi to him when Annabeth pulled me behind a bush.

"What?" I asked.

"That's not Nico. He's to tall to be Nico. He has o be someone else." She said.

" Who else could it be?"

" I don't know but it's not him. Listen to there conversation." She whispered.

So I did.

" So Marissa can you tell me who your Mother is?" He asked.

" She said her name was Andromeda, like the princess, Jackson, But she said soon she would have my last name soon."

" And who is your Father?"

" He said his name was Leo Valdez." Marissa said proudly. " But who are you?" She asked.

" Well my name is Posiedan. Your Grandfather." Poseidan said. " Where is your Mother Marissa?"

" She said told me to go here because she was going to talk to my uncle."

" I can't remember. But he was tall, had black hair and really really really really green eyes. Like emeralds!" She said.

" Well why don't we go find your mother. It's been awhile since I have seen her."

" Okay. I think I remember where she was."

I pulled Annabeth farther back into the bushes so we wouldn't be seen. Once we were sure they were inside the palace. We walked over to the pond they were talking at. It was the same one we were at last night with... Andromeda.

" This can't be happening Annabeth. I can't this bad luck." I said.

" Percy relax a bit. Your making the pond water bubble." She said surprisingly calm. I looked over and saw that bubbles, the size of basketballs on the surface of the pond.

" How can I relax knowing that I might be taken away from you today and never see you again? That I might have to be with a person who I don't even love or maybe even like!" I ranted. " How can I relax about something like that? Tell me how Annabeth."

" Percy, Mari doesn't even remember your name. There is a strong chance that we won't ever be found out about because Andi knows what will happen if she does tell about us. She knows that there will never be any chance of redemtaion with you. She know that and if she wants any chance of you ever forgiving her she has to let us be together." Annabeth said. I gave her a light peck on the check and then on the lips.

" So what should we do?"

She pursed her lips. " I hate having to do this but we hide. We head to the village and find a safe place till tomorrow. Then we head back here."

" Why would he only be here till tomorrow?" I asked.

" They do this all the time. After a ball or some big event they visit the others and tell them about it. In this case you, me, Thalia, and Nico are said big event. They for more they never stay for more than a day or even till dinner if you're lucky enough."

" We should find Thalia and Nico. If my dad sees them he will ship them back home."

So we went of to find them again. So why should it be any easier then it was before? Every single pond we checked was lifeless. We couldn't find them and it felt like we had checked every pond for like an hour.

" How can there be so many ponds and not a single human life force in sight."

"Blame Aphrodite. She must love looking at her reflection. Come on lets check one more pond and then we can risk going inside to check."

"Fine."

And I guess I have some small pot of luck some where that comes into play when I get handed a pile of crap. Because when we checked the pond. Thalia and Nico were there. Their backs were away from us and I just couldn't help myself. I will the pond water to splash right on them. They were shocked at first. But then I guess relization hit them.

" PERSEUS JACKSON! YOU ARE AS DEAD AS SPIDER I JUST KILLED!" She turned around and looked absolutely terrifing but I couldn't help bu cracking up like an idiot. Which according to Thalia I was. So she deciced to zap me with lighting and it hurt like Hades.

" Okay in my defense, it was to perfect of a moment to waste." I was more composed at that point but I was stil having trouble to keep my smile straight.

" What do you want fish breath?" Thalia growled at me.

" Well incase you didn't know my dad is here and we should probably hide before he sees either of us.

" Where?" Nico asked.

" The village would be the safest." Annabeth said.

" Yeah but people guard the outside of this place tighter then skin. We couldn't get out unless we got permission from Aphrodite herself. And we all know she is probably talking to Posiedan right now

" Well then where else can we go? There are only so many safe places left."

I hesitated. " Well there is one place but it would be more dangerous then walking up to a killer and asking them to sit down to a cup of a tea."

" What is it?" Annabeth asked. I looked at Thalia and Nico knew what I was talking about.

" Percy we can't go there of all places." Thalia said. She was always the bravest of us but there were only a few places where she would never go. And the one I was talking about was one of them.

" If we don't were dead!"

" What is this place?" Annabeth said.

" The Woods. The most evil and vile places to ever travel." Nico said." And one of the only places left we can go. Me, Percy,and Thalia played there when we were young before we knew what lurked in there. It changes to become what you fear the most. Whatever fear is strongest it leachs of it and changes to accomidate that fear."

Annabeth paled a bit. I knew she was thinking of the dream she had last night. " Are you sure it is the only safe place left?

" Postive."

" Then what are we waiting for? Thalia you in?" Annabeth asked.

" Might as well."

And so we went off into the woods.

**A/N Hey guys so I know this is really late and short but I've just had trouble posting it due to schoolwork. Also I felt like I was getting no reviews and I it's hard to post when you're not getting reviews. So if I don't post very often then it would be because of lack of reviews so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**C YA**

E-SAW-BELL


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 (Percy's P.O.V.) This is dedicated to Athena's gray owl. She has reviewed the most out of all the people who do review so she/he deserves this chapter to them.**

****We walked to our doom. Alright maybe not our doom but it stilled baffled me that they agreed to my idea. Most of my ideas are so bad to point where they sound stupid. Then again Nico and Thalia are always saying how my most idiotic of ideas are the best ones I ever have. Kinda sad but true, they are.

We stopped just outside the Woods. No matter where you went, every kingdom had one. It was a way to get rid of deadly prisoners. Each one contained a different terror. Some would attack you the second you walked in. Others would play with your mind, making you think that your best friend is also the person that wants to kill you the most. When me, Thalia and Nico played in there when we were young it seemed like the perfect place to stay. It was only later did we know what lurked in the seemingly harmless woods.

" You guys still sure you want to do this?" I asked.

" Percy you keep on questioning this and I'm going to start thinking you're up to something." Thalia said. " This will work. Lets just hope it won't be a mind one. I hate those the most."

" Shouldn't we get some weapons incase we do need to kill something?" Nico asked.

" I got my sword." I said. I pulled out my pen but when I toke the cap off it was a three-foot killing machine. Thalia smirked. She never needed any type of weapon. All she had to do was get mad and that was way to easy.

" I've got a knife right here." Annabeth said. She pulled a knife about as long as her forearm out of her pocket. I guess we were all looking at her because she said. " What? I prefer a knife okay? Nico do you not have a weapon?"

He shock his head. I left mine back at Dads. But I'll manage don't worry." He said.

" So what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Thalia said. She walked off towards the woods. So impatient.

We all followed. We didn't talk at all. But tension could be cut with an ax. It was too quiet. I grabbed Annabeth's hand just to reassure myself that I wasn't alone. That there was another person who was still living. I heard someone laughing. It wasn't anyone of us so who could it be? Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth kept walking like they didn't hear it. tried to shake it out of my mind but I couldn't. It was still there. I heard it again. This time I felt like it was right behind me. I looked around but I couldn't find the source. It was getting louder and closer. I looked ahead and saw that Thalia and Nico stopped for a minute. I stopped as well but I couldn't get the voice out of my head. The woods were getting closer and closer together. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

" Percy are you alright?" I heard someone ask. Was it Annabeth? Thalia? Or was it the voice? It was female for sure. The voice was singing now. A creepy eary song.

" We're gonna get you. We're gonna get you. Not a peep. Go to sleep."

It was over and over. I couldn't find the voice. It was tormenting me now.

" GET OUT OF MY HEAD! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted to it. But it wouldn't go away. I tried the best I could but someone or something was keeping me from moving. From getting it out of my head. It was them wasn't it? They were telling me to stop worrying about the woods. Maybe they were just saying that so they could torment me. " LEAVE ME ALONE!" It was louder now. Almost shouting in my ear its song. But it was a tad different.

" Keep quiet, they're gonna get away. Runaway. Don't stay, Not a peep. Go to sleep."

It wasn't trying to kill me. It was trying to help me. It was trying to tell me that they were gonna kill me if I didn't run from them now I would be dead. " I have to get away from them. I have to leave. They going to kill me." I mumbled to myself. I tried to get up and run but I couldn't something was holding me back. The more I tried the more I was being held back. I was panicking. I had to get away. Water. Maybe I could dump a lot of water on the person. Was there any water near by? I closed my eyes and tried to focus. I could feel some water near by. I made it move on top of me so I could make the person. I felt something let go of me and I toke that moment to run. I ran till I couldn't run any more. I heard someone shouting my name. Probably the person that wanted to kill me.

**A/N Well I feel good about this. I'm going to have the next few shapters show whats going on in there metal state. This was really fun to write. Also I have a poll so I need you guys to vote on it**

**C YA!**

**E-SAW-BELL!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 ( Annabeth's P.O.V.)**

****The after hit me, Percy ran. I tried to keep up with him but he was too fast.

" Percy! Stop!" I shouted. I walked back to the others even more worried than before.

" Did you stop him?" Thalia asked.

" No."

She looked so mad at that moment. I knew she had an anger issue so instead of yelling at me she walked over to the nearest tree and punched it as hard as she could. I heard a sickening crunch but she would shake it off because she doesn't like to admit that she just broke a finger or her whole hand. So to continue her release of anger she also decided to send the same tree up in flames.

" Thalia burning the whole forest will not help your broken hand."

" Yeah and it won't help you keep Percy from going insane either will it?" She sneered.

" THALIA!" Nico shouted.

" What it's true!" She told him.

They started bickering more and more. I was tired of having everything go bad.

" Thalia! Nico! Be quiet for two seconds and let me think!" I told them. They shut up almost immediately. " It's going to rain soon. That means Poseidon will most likely stay till Monday." I said to myself.

" We need to set up camp here for tonight. I'll go try to find some water. Nico help Thalia make a fire. Thalia don't help just try to find some food or make a shelter. Also try not to break your other hand."

I walked away not waiting for them to respond. I didn't go to far into the woods before I came up to a crystal stream. Maybe if I followed it, it would lead to some animal. I followed it till it came up to a wonderful meadow. Like out of a story book or a dream. A dream... No this can't be it. It can't becoming true. I saw someone walking towards me. It was a bit foggy across the stream so I couldn't see who it was.

" Who's over there?" I shouted.

" Relax Annabeth! It's me!" He shouted. He ran a bit farther and I could tell it was Percy. He looked perfectly happy. Unlike he had been two seconds ago when he was going insane.

" Percy Jackson I'm going to kill you. I ran back towards the stream but it was getting farther and farther away. I was so tired by the time I made it over the stream. He was still there but he was just standing now.

" Percy you gave me a heart attack back there? What was wrong with you?" But he was getting mad now. I could tell. He walked up to me but his face was changing from him to something more sinister. A face he would never make. Only one person could make a face like that. Luke.

" Annabeth. You know better than I do that you can never trust a person. Especially in a place like this. So just a bit of a heads up. There is an army of spiders heading your way." And with that he disappeared. I turned around and he was right.

The same huge hairy spiders that ran rampage in my dreams were about to kill me again. I reached into my back pocket but I couldn't find my knife. I must have left it with Thalia and Nico. I could count every hair they had on their bodies I was frozen with fear. I couldn't walk or scream. I just stood there as they walked all over me. The bites hurt more than they did in the dream. More real. I let out a blood curdling scream but they wouldn't let up. The were tieing me up with the strongest spider silk I had ever felt. Almost like iron.

I couldn't get up. I couldn't move as they dragged me back to the woods. I let out one last scream as I saw the mother spider. She was a woman on top of a the body of a spider. She was the most vilest thing I had ever laid eyes on. I passed out one second later.

**A/N This is so much fun to post! I love writing them going all insane and crazy! Next up you'll get a sneak peek into what happens when Thalia goes mad. Should be good!**

**C YA!**

E-SAW-BELL!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 ( Thalia's P.O.V.)**

****The nerve of that girl. Does she really think I'm stupid enough to break my other hand two? My hand isn't even broken. Just my favorite finger.

" Well if your hand isn't broken Thalia then what is?"

" My favorite finger." It hurt to flip him the bird but it was broken.

" Very classy Thalia. Very." He said.

" Yeah well my middle name isn't Classy for nothing." I smirked. " What is taking that girl so long?"

Nico shrugged. " She said she was going to get some water. Maybe it's just a bit farther away then we thought."

" Well I hate sitting here doing nothing. I'm going to find something to make a shelter out of." I said.

" Thalia don't go in there alone."

" It's not like I won't be able to handle myself if something happens. Besides I'm the friggin' Hulk of fighting."

He hesiated. " Fine but if I hear a scream I'm chasing after you."

I walked into the woods just far enough so he couldn't see me but he could hear me. Then I let out the worst scream manageable.

" THALIA!" I heard him shout he was running into the woods full speed. He stopped just feet away from where I was hiding. But he was few feet behind so I crept up behind him and let out another scream right into his ear. He jumped a few feet into the air. He glared at me when I saw that I was laughing my head off.

" That was so not funny Thalia. I was worried you got hurt."

I stopped laughing and gave him a quick kiss. " I'm sorry but it was just to perfect of a chance to waste. If you really hear me screaming in terror you'll know."

" Alright." He hugged me. Before he left he said. " By the way when were done with this I will so shove you into the dirtiest pond I can find." With that he left.

The woods weren't scary for me. Just creepy. Okay they were scary for me but I would never tell a living person that. The woods got thicker and thicker as I walked deeper into it. I saw something flash through the trees. It was fast like lighting.

" Who's there?" I asked. I stopped dead in my tracks." Nico if this is you this isn't funny."

I heard something laugh. Like a heyna. I saw it run again. I started rubbing my bracelet like I always do when I get nervous. It laughed again.

" Whatever you are come out now unless you're to much of a coward too." I shouted again to it.

" Alright." It said. It crawled out on all four. It was the size of monster truck. It was slender like a heyna and had slick black fur with white dots on it. It's eyes were bright amber.

" What are you?" I was pushed up against a large tree with no good braches to climb.

It smiled. " Well my dear friend I am you. I am what you wished to be your whole life. I am what you want to be."

" You're lying. I've never wanted to be a creepy over sized heyna."

" Am I Thalia Grace?" How did it know my name? " You and me are the same. We both want a life were nothing will happen to people we love. We both want to be free and do what we like. You want to be free from a world where nothing good will ever come your way with out a price. A deadly one at times. The same price your Mother had to pay. And the price you brother, Jason also had to pay. Would you like to see Jason again. He's alive and well in another place."

Jason was alive? He was taken when he was young. I never knew what had happened to him. I always thought that he had died.

" Who are you?" I asked.

" I am Muriel. I rule these woods. I was caste in here when I was young because your father thought I was a monster. He thought that I would never do what he wanted so he got rid of me. Just like he did with you."

Muriel was right. I had never been able to live up to his crazy expectations. He sent me to every kingdom so we wouldn't have to deal with me. He always thought I was a mistake. A mistake. That's what I was. That's what he thought Muriel was. A mistake.

" How can I see Jason again?" I asked more kindly this time.

" I have away but I can't share it easy. I need you to promise me that you'll do one small task for me. Once you do that, you can see your dear brother again."

" Alright. Lead me to Jason.

" Foolish girl. " Muriel smiled. It was an evil smile. Before I could realize my mistake she started singing the song that will forever haunt my dream.

" We're gonna get you. We're gonna get you. Not a peep. Go to sleep. Their gonna get you. Runaway and spend the day DEAD!" She lunged at me. I blacked out.

**A/N I can't stop telling you how fun this is to write! I'm starting a new story tomorrow. It will be basically a bunch of one shots of our favorite couples except of Frazel. I don't like Frank so I'm not writing for him. Plain and simple. It should be up tomorrow.**

**C YA**

**E-SAW-BELL!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 ( Nico's P.O.V.)**

****I was completely alone in the deadliest place possible. Annabeth still hadn't come back and Thalia was still trying to find some stuff for shelter. As much as I wanted to go and find them, I knew that if I left they would never find me. I would be as lost as them.

So I made a fire and just watched it for who knows how long.

" What is taking them so long?" I asked myself.

" Why don't you go find out for yourself?" I heard something ask.

I jumped up. I grabbed the knife Annabeth had left earlier.

" Who's there? I've got a knife!" I shouted. Like that would scare the thing away.

I saw something walking out if the woods. It was woman. She had straight long pale hair that went down to her ankles. She looked about thirty or younger. Her eyes where a bright amber.

" Well what good would a knife be to you?" She asked. Her voice was harsh but was also delicate like glass. " The bravest of people have tried to kill me with far better weapons but none have been able to even wound me."

" Who are you?" I asked. I tried to sound strong but failed.

She laughed. " How courageous! Even when you have no friends left to help defend you, you still try to sound strong. Like it would matter what you came across to me. I am Muriel. I rule these woods. But I am no monster. I am simply misunderstood. I have spent a thousand years here taking every person brave enough to take me on to their graves. I intend to the same with you."

" Well what are you waiting for? If you want to kill me do it now! If I'm as weak as you say. KILL ME!" I shouted. I tossed my knife down at her feet.

She laughed like I was a stand up comedian. " So brave. Your death would be wonderful but I don't intend on killing you now young man. I want to help you."

I was shocked. " You want to help me?" I asked.

" Yes. You see like I said have spent far to long in these blasted woods. I would like to be free and see the world for how it has changed. But you see Nico all I need is one person to complete one task for me."

" What's in it for me?"

Muriel smiled. " You would get all of your friends back. You could live a life where nothing could touch you. You would be unstoppable. You could see your sister again."

I got mad. " Bianca is dead. I saw here die with my own eyes. You're lying."

" Yes she id dead but I could bring her back. I have the power to Nico. All you need is to do one simple task. Then you, your friends, can leave. Along with some vital information about Bianca. Is it a deal?" She held her hand out.

"All my friends get to leave? Alive?" I asked. Staring daggers at her hand.

" I swear it." She smiled down at me. She was about 6'0. And I was kinda short.

" Deal." I shuck her hand. " What do you need me to do?"

She walked over to the fire and stuck her hand in it. When she pulled her hand out she was holding a coal. The coal soon became clear like a crystal ball. " Long ago I meet a few... Friends and lost them. I need you to bring them back. This coal will show you the way. The closer you get to one of them the brighter it will shine. When you find the person all you need to do is touch them with the coal and they'll be trapped inside. Once you have all of them you must simply come back here."

Sounded simple. " How many are there?"

" Only three. You best be going. Quite a mighty storm shall begin soon." She put the coal into my hand. " Best of luck young hero." And with that she disappeared. Like into thin air.

" Alright show me the way you stupid thing." It started glowing towards the way Annabeth went. Maybe while looking for her friends I could find them and then smack the upside the head for getting themself's lost.

**A/N Well that again was fun to write. If you think you know who her three "friends" Are guess in a review please! I'll try to post again later today but no promises since it's super bowl sunday! Also I know the last few chapters have been small and short but it's all gonna work out in the end!**

**C YA!**

**E-SAW-BELL!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 ( Percy's P.O.V.)**

****I woke up in some cave the next morning. I don't know how I got there or even when but that's I was. What happened? Oh right. I went insane and thought my friends were out to kill. Smart Percy. Very smart. Oh gods. They were probably worried sick. Escially Annabeth. She was so going to smack me when I got back. Or kick me where it hurts. Please let it be a good smack! I heard someone groaning deeper into the cave. Who ever it was sounded like they were in pain.

" Hello? Is anyone in here?"

" Percy?" it asked.

I walked deeper into the cave and saw a girl laying one the floor covered in spider silk. Annabeth.

" Oh my god! Annabeth are you alright?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. " Just peachy except for the fact the I'm tied up with the worlds strongest spider silk."

I smirked. " Well lucky for you I have a way out." I toke out my sword and sliced threw the silk like it was warm butter. I helped Annabeth out and hugged her tight. " What happened to you?" I asked.

" Well after you went insane." She toke a moment to smack me. " I went to go find some water and got attacked by an army of deadly spiders. Just like me dream except I have the bites to prove that it was real. What happened to you?" She asked me strenly.

" I kept on hearing this voice telling you guys were gonna kill me. It was becoming to hard to bear so I ran. Then I guess I passed out in here."

She shuck her head. " Seaweed Brain." She muttered. " We need to get back to the camp site."

" Alright lead the way Wise girl." We began walking out of the cave when Annabeth screamed. I turned around and saw she had a strand of spider silk around her web. I tried to grab her hand but she was being pulled away to fast. Soon she gone. I ran after her but tripped.

" Ah young love." I heard someone say.

I pulled out my sword. " Who's there! Come out now!" I shouted. I was pretty mad and like Thalia I'm not very fun when I get mad.

" Relax young one. I mean no harm to you or Annabeth." She stepped out of the shadows. It was an old lady. She looked so frail. Like one touch and she would crumble to dust. " Percy, I only want to help you." She said. She motioned for me to sit on the rock next to her. I did but as far as I could be from her.

" Do you really think an old lady like me could do any harm to a strong boy like you? But I don't blame you for being cautious. I would be too.

"Who are you? What did you do to Annabeth? Where is she?" I was attacking her wish questions after questions.

" Relax. I'm Muriel. I have lived in these woods since I can remember. It's been quite some time since I have seen others. Most die before they can even find this cave. As for the girl I did nothing to her. She was simply pulled back into the cave. But I can assure you that she is fine. The beast that has taken her simply wants to talk. She should be back as soon as they're done. What I want to talk about is you Percy."

" Me? Why would you want to talk about me?" I asked. I was starting to trust this lady less and less.

" Like I've said it has been sometime since I have meet others. What I want to know Percy is why you're in this cave?"

" Um I kinda went crazy. I heard this voice telling me that my friends were trying to kill me and that if I didn't run they would so I kinda ran till I copalsed."

" Yes I know of the voice. It taunts you every second you remain in these woods. It has haunted me ever since but I have grown to love it. And care for it. The voice does belong to someone. I knew her but I lost her one day. What I need of you Percy is to simply find her and bring her back. She will die soon if I'm not there to tend to her."

" No offence to you but I need to find my friends first. Plus I wouldn't even know how to find it or even where to look."

Muriel laughed. " Yes she has a way of hiding but you needn't look far. She is the one talking to the girl. Just make sure she is okay and I can aid you in finding your friends. Is it a deal?" She held out her old hand.

" Deal." I shuck her hand. The cave started to shake.

" She is waking. You must hurry if you wish to find her before she talks to your beloved. She can be a bit grumpy this early. Good luck."

She broke apart into a bunch of long hairy spiders. I wasn't scared of spiders but these things were creepy. So I did the smart thing and followed them as they crawled into the cave.

**A/N I meant to post this before the super bowl but never got the chance. I'm pretty happy that the Ravens won because I got seven bucks from a bet we had going on. Review and stuff**

**C YA!**

**E-SAW-BELL!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 ( Nico's P.O.V.)**

I followed the coal to where ever it toke me. I went down a similar path that Thalia toke. I soon came across a huge lake. The coal was almost burning in my hand but I had to follow it no matter what. I could get my sister and my friends back once I got all those people in the stupid coal. I saw a person passed out on the beach. I walked towards the girl and the coal started burning more. It was getting so hot that I had to drop it in the lake just to give my hand some relief.

I looked at my hand and it was scortched. I could see some pattern in the burn marks but thought nothing of it cause I tend to find patterns in almost everything. The coal was steaming in the water. I gently picked it up and started running towards the girl. I touched her with the coal and she let out an ear piercing scream. She rolled over and I saw that one of the 'friends' Muriel was talking about was Thalia.

**Andi's P.O.V ( One day ago.)**

I was about to go find Marissa when I saw her and a very tall man walking down the hallway I was in. Once she saw me she let go of the mans hand sand started running towards me again. I picked her up.

" Hey little girl." I bounced her on my hip. " I was just about to go look for you. Who's this?" I asked her. I of course would know who that was from a mile away but I needed to ask.

" He say's he's you daddy." She said. I put her down.

" You would be right. Poseidon. It's been quite awhile since I last saw you."

He nodded. " Is this your child?"

" Yeah. Poseidon this is Marissa."

He smiled. " Yes I meet her outside by the ponds. She seemed very quick witted." He gave me a look.

"Hey Mari do you remember Delia? She wants to show you something. She's just down the hall in the living room." She nodded and ran off to go find her. Delia was her best friend her and has always pulled through when I needed her to.

I just stood in the hallway awakardly. I was really starting to hate this hallway. " Would like to walk around for a bit? I'm getting tired of being in the same hallway."

He nodded. We headed back outside and walked around the ponds for a bit.

" So how have you been?" He asked.

" I've been fine."

He seemed pleased. " So when were you going to tell me and your mother about Marissa?" Great. I need another person to demand answers.

" I wasn't planning on telling you. I assumed you probably thought I was dead so I decided to just leave it that way. Plus I didn't want to face you or Percy or Mom when you found out about her. And about Leo."

He seemed geuinely shocked. " Why would you be worried about that? When you left Andromeda we were heart broken. We had a to bury you. And we had nothing to bury. I would like you to come home."

I stopped in my tracks. " That's why I didn't come back or tell you where I was. I knew you would make me head back. I'm getting married to Leo, Poseidon. Mari loves it here. I love it here. I'm not going back there. And you'll just to get use to the fact."

He sighed like he expected this. Than he laughed. " I almost missed how stubborn you were with every little thing. You seem genuily happy here. Have you heard about your brother?"

I guess he doesn't know that Percy was here. I wanted so badly to tell him he was here but decided that if I was ever going to get Percy back into my life, this was the first step. " No. I don't really listen to news much here. You never know what's gossip and what's not."

He than explained every little detail about the night he left. " Has he come here?" He asked. I shock my head.

" Don't worry. I'm sure he'll show up at one point." Yeah like in five seconds with this families luck.

**A/N Hey guys so I know it's been awhile since I last posted but I just haven't had the time. I've had softball stuff all week a and tryouts are coming really soon so I've had to hit the books hard. If I don't post every week just know it's because I have tryout or workouts. But yeah I'll try to post some this week but no promises!**

**C YA!**

E-SAW-BELL!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. But I have been really busy with school. I just finished my finals yesterday so I had no time to write and I also tried out for the softball team at my school and the tryout were for three days so no chance of getting anything done there. But also I don't feel like anyone is even reading this story because I get no more reviews. So I loss a lot of incentive to write more and get a chapter up. I'm considering putting this story on hole until I do. If you really like the story let me know or else it might go away one day. I don't want to but I've had no time to write and it is just getting a bit exhausting posting a chapter and not even having a single review. I will have a chapter posted on this but please know that until I get more views on this story I will not be posting another chapter. It is really time-consuming and I can barely keep on my homework.**

**C YA!**

**E-SAW-BELL!**

**Chapter 18 (Thalia's P.O.V)**

I felt something really hot press into me. And before I knew it I was gone. I woke up to find myself outside the woods. What the hell just happened? I was on some beach one second and the next I'm right outside the woods. Where was everyone else? They couldn't be in the woods still could they? I grabbed a rock and tossed it into the woods. A bunch of birds flew from where the rock hit.

" WHAT THE HELL MURIEL! WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS!?" I shouted into the woods.

" Thalia? What are you doing here?" I jumped to see Aphrodite behind me with the one person none of us wanted to see. Poseidon.

" What is he doing here?" I asked her.

She scowled at me. " Lord Poseidon is here on a visit since his son disappeared. Where have you been? Delia said you left to town and then when we went to go check the town you were nowhere to be seen. Where have you been?" She said very sternly.

I looked her in the eye. She is a lot smarter than she looks. She turned to Poseidon than called for Delia. Once she got here she sent here and Poseidon away. Saying she would join them soon. Once they were an earshot away she jumped on me.

" What were you doing in the woods? Do know what or who lurks in there?" She looked scared.

" You mean Muriel?" I asked. She was shocked.

" How did you get out of there alive? No one ever has without something wrong with them."

I than explained to her what happened. From Percy going crazy to me leaving Nico alone while I went to go find something to make a shelter. She looked at me like I was crazy.

" Why would you go in there?" She asked again. I rolled my eyes.

" Percy saw his dad and had a pretty good feeling that he would be dead if he saw him." I said like it was obvious.

" What? Why would Percy think that? He doesn't care anymore about them being together as lone as he is happy. It Annabeth's mother who still doesn't like them together. He even knows that Percy is here."

I was relieved. But it only lasted for a split second. They were all still trapped in the woods. And if they didn't get out soon they would be dead.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I followed the spiders. Call me and idiot all you want ( I know Annabeth will) but in my defense I've done far stupider things. And one of them got me in this huge mess. It was pitch black the farther I walked the more dark the cave got. I had to listen for the spiders just to make sure I was going the right way. Than the noise stopped. I carefully walked forward. I toke one step. Which turned out to be a mistake. I feel into this small passage way. It was barely big enough for me to walk side ways in. I felt so cramped and restrained. It toke all my strength not to try to climb back to the top. Which I would have done in a second else where.

There was much more light which was weird because I was still in the cave but was fairly lit. I could have gone either way. I tried to listen for the spiders but heard nothing.

" Let's see how good my luck is today." I turned left and started walking. Praying that for once my luck would hole for more than ten second. But Again this is me. I'm not Thalia or Nico.

But my luck never holds because the farther I walked the more cramped I felt in the passage way. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Which I wasn't use to. I wanted to be out of this thing as fast as I could. I started running. Smart right? Seeing as how small it was it was really hard to run without scrapping your arms and getting tripped every five second by something. I looked ahead to see an opening. It looked like field or something. Anything would be better than that cave. I kept running until I reached the opening in the stupid passage way.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 (Percy's P.O.V)**

I should really think before I do things. Because so far this week I have gone through hell to put it lightly. Once I got out of the passage way I realized I I straight into a trap I think. I was at this lake and from the looks of it someone else was here because I could see foot prints in the sand. I walked around for a bit to see if I could find anything or anybody but not a soul was left. I was about to turn back when something kinda shiny caught my eye. I walked over and picked up a silver bracelet. It looked like it had been wore everyday and it had been. It was Thalia's. She never toke it off and would go insane if she lost it.

So I made sure I didn't lose it or else she would kill me. And seeing as how she would already want to kill me for getting us into this mess I don't need for her to get another reason. I walked around the beach some more hoping she would be around but she wasn't. I gave up and started walking back to the tiny passage way I had come through. But one problem. It was gone. Like it was all beach now. What was going on?

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I woke up outside the woods. I slowly tried to get up but my arms were so weak I bet I could barely pick up a twig. Thankfully the spider web had weakened enough for me to sorta break through it. It was dark outside. How long have we been in there? It couldn't have been for more than a couple of hours. Maybe two days. I didn't know. I hated not knowing. I walked back to the palace slowly seeing as how I could barely walk.

"Annabeth?" I saw Thalia. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. She and gave me a hug. "Where have you been? Is Nico or Percy with you? Are you alright?" She bombarded me with countless questions.

"Thalia. I'm fine. Just pretty weak. I don't know where Percy or Nico is and I have been through hell and back. That's where I've been." I told her.

We started to walk inside. I was grateful for the fact that no one else was awake. That was until I saw Andi. The last person I wanted to see at this point. She looked just like Thalia. Like she hadn't gotten any sleep for the past few days.

"So she lives." Andi said.

"So she's still a little bitch." I said.

" Is Percy with you?" She asked.

"No. I haven't seen him for a while now." I snapped at her.

She nodded her head. "What would make you want to go in those woods. Do you know what monster lives in there?"

"Yeah I meet her. It's you right?" I said.

"This is serious Annabeth." Thalia said. "I meet the monster Andi is talking about. Her name is Muriel. She's this huge coyote thing. She can control your process of thinking. But it only works on the weak-minded."

"Thalia you don't have a weak mind." I said.

"No. I don't but she was able to make me think I could trust her. If she was able to control me just imagine what she could have done if she got to you Annabeth. She could have gotten you to kill everyone or make us turn on each other."

"Than we need to go into those woods and get Nico and Percy out of there."

Andi glared at me. "We can't. If we go in there we're as good as dead."

**Nico's P.O.V**

Once Thalia disappeared to who knows where I reconsidered the coal but there was one tiny problem. Every time I tried to leave it, it would find its way back into my hand like a magnet. And it was burning my even worse now. There was definitely some thing on my hand. Like a map or picture of something. Why it wanted to burn my hand was a mystery to me.

I was just walking in the woods now. I figured out that the more the coal burned my hand the closer I was to the next person. So I kept on following. I stopped to rest for a minute and set down the coal. My hand was scorched ever skin I had on it was gone. I looked closely at it and saw what looked like a fire being burned into it. This thing was driving me insane. I carefully picked it up and started walking. I saw something move in front of me.

"Who's there?" I shouted. I still had Annabeth's knife with me so I wasn't defenseless.

A horse came into view. The guy on it dismounted and toke out a sword. I'm dead. He had blonde hair and blue eyes with a scar running down from of them to his chin. He was taller than me and looked kinda scary.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He smirked at me. "My name is Luke. Luke Castellian. I'm looking for some one."

"Nico DiAngelo. Who are you looking for?" I asked

"A girl. Her name is Annabeth Chase."

"Why are you looking for her?"

He looked down at me again. "Those are my reasons. Do you know where she is?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah. But that doesn't I'm going to tell you."

He started to mess around with his sword. "I would highly suggest you do seeing how I'm the one here with a sword and you just have a coal that appears to be burning you hand a knife."

I hesitated. "Alright I'll tell you but promise me that your reason don't envole her getting hurt."

He smirked again. "She'll be fine. I just need to talk to her."

"Alright than. She's at Aphrodite's Palace."

"Is she sating anyone?" He asked.

"Uh yeah. This guy Percy Jackson. Listen if we want to get there before nightfall we have to get going."

He chuckled slightly. "We? I only wanted to know where she was." He began to remount his horse."But thanks Nico for the help. It will surly help me. See you around."

And with that he left. What just happened? I used the less scorched hand to throw the knife at him it missed him but hit the horse. The jumped and pretty much threw him off. Which was good and bad for me at the same time. He glared at me once more before leaving. Grabbing my knife as well. I pretended to walk the other way so it wouldn't look like I was following him. He seemed to know where he was going. When he looked back I would just stand in the shadows and he would look right at me and miss me.

I followed him all the way to the palace. It was almost night fall. I saw Annabeth and Thalia saw me before I even said a word. Thalia looked releaved but Annabeth looked scared.

The coal stopped burning my hand so I dropped it. I looked at my hand and saw one thing. Fire all over. And one hazel eye. I ran up to Thalia. But before I could even touch her she backed away.

"What is it Thalia?" I asked.

"What do you want Muriel?" She asked.

"Muriel?" Why would she call me that? I caught a glimpse of myself in one of the ponds and saw my eyes were a bright hazel now.

"Alright Thalia I know this will be hard to grasp but I'm not Muriel. It's me Nico."

She glared at me. "Please. You can't fool me anymore. If you were really Nico your eyes wouldn't be hazel. They would be almost black."

"Thalia. Please. It's me. What can I do to prove it to you?" I asked.

She thought for a second. "What happened right after we got here?"

"You and Percy argued as usual and me and Annabeth had to break it up before you guys killed each other." I said.

She hesitated. "I'll believe you for now. But if you try anything strange you are dead understand me?"

I laughed and gave her a hug. "Crystal clear."

"ANNABETH!" Luke shouted. He walked towards her. I saw her reach for her back pocket where her knife should be but it wasn't. He had it.

"Luke. What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to see you. Why else?"

"Because the last time I talked to you I called you a coward. And I told you I never wanted to see you alive again. Now I ask again. Why are you here?"

"I forgot how smart you are." He started to walk towards her. "I think you can figure out why I'm here."

"If you think I would ever want to be with you. You're insane Luke."

**Percy's P.O.V**

I finally found a way out of the lake and found that I was back at the lake we had landed in when we first got here. I began running towards the palace. I found them near this grove right out side the woods. Nico, Thalia and Annabeth was there and some blonde dude I had never seen before

"ANNABETH!" I shouted.

She turned towards me and her face broke out in a huge grin. I ran towards her and attacked her in a huge hug and gave her a kiss. Once I let go of her she punched me hard three times in the arm.

"OW! What was that for?" I asked.

"That was for me, Thalia and Nico for going crazy in the woods."

The blonde guy turned towards me. "So you must be Percy." He said.

"Yeah. And you are?"

"Luke." He held out his hand. I shook his hand. Before I could react he punched me.

"DUDE! What was that for?" I asked.

He pulled out his sword. "You don't really seem like a fighter to me Percy."

Alright I don't like him. "How much you want to bet. Because I bet I could bet you." I pulled out my pen." With this."

He smirked. "You're going to beat me with a pen? Sure I'd love to see you try."

"Okay." I uncapped it and my sword came to life. " Let's see how badly I can beat you with a sword."

It was just getting dark out.

I was about to attack when I saw something walk out of the woods.

"Well done Nico. Well done. You got all my friends back." She sounded pretty happy. She was really tall and had long pale hair down to her ankles. But she soon became this coyote thing." Now we can have fun." She laughed and stalked towards us.

Thalia screamed at the top of her lungs. A lighting bolt hit Muriel, setting her on fire. She quickly ran into woods. Setting them on fire as well. She ran back out towards us and Thalia screamed again. Luke tried to attack me while I wasn't looking but I wasn't that slow. This was going to be one hell of a night.

**A/N So I finally gave you guys a long chapter! We only got maybe two more left. I spent all day working on it so y'all better like it! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow or if I get it done quickly. Tonight. BTW her it is almost midnight so please like it! **

**C YA!**

**E-SAW-BELL!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 ( Thalia's P.O.V.)**

When I get mad it isn't very pretty. Because when I get mad someone gets hurt. In this case Muriel was getting hurt. The first lighting bolt didn't even seem to daze her the slightest bit. She came barreling towards me, so I screamed again. This time I didn't stop. I kept hitting her with bolt after bolt of pure fury. Every single one strong earner than the last. At one point I summoned two bolts at once. One hit Muriel and the other Hit the woods setting it ablaze.

Muriel finally collapsed. I walked over to her. " Please." She croaked. " Help me."

I stared down at her. " If you think I would help you, you've got another thing coming."

I let loose one last blood curtailing scream and the strongest bolt let hit her. The force of it was so much I went flying back into ground. And I was knocked out.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

" What do you want Luke?" I asked.

He stared at me. " Well you of course. What else?"

" Your not taking Annabeth." Percy said.

Luke pulled out his sword. " What are you going to do to stop me?"

Percy pulled put his pen and uncapped it. It turned into a gleming bronze sword. It longer than Luke's. I quickly picked up knife off the ground.

Thats when Luke and Percy started going at it. I ran behind Luke and waited for Percy to shove him or something so I could attack him. Percy was getting so angry and focused that hurricane force winds started. And soon I could tell a hurricane was going to start. Percy kicked Luke in the chest and sent him backwards. I jumped on his back and the wind got stronger. I tried to hit him with my knife but he was able to throw me into one of the deeper ponds. I still hadn't learned how to swim.

I struggled to stay above water. But what didn't help is that th waves were getting bigger because they were reacting to Percy. Eventually they pulled me under. I tried so hard to stay above to get even a wisp of air. Soon I was fully submerged in underwater with no way of getting out.

**Andi's P.O.V**

I ran inside to make sure Delia had Mari. Once I was sure I tried to run back outside. But something was keeping the doors shut so I had to break a window. Once I got outside I was Percy fighting the blonde guy. He threw Annabeth into the ponds and I saw she struggling to stay above water.

" Percy!" I shouted. " Go help Annabeth. I've got this blonde guy." He looked at me than dived in the water. What was I thinking? I had no weapons and this guy was strong.

" What are you going to do?" He sneered.

" I'm going to make sure you don't hurt my brother." I toke out a knife and barreled towards him. He feigned or at least tried to but failed and I was able to cut his arm.

" You're quite the feisty one aren't you?"

" Yeah I am." I toke the knife and thre it at him. It should have been a kill shot to he hear but he dodged it. This guy had really good reflexives.

He laughed. " Nice try. But this needed to end now."

I looked over to the pond and saw Percy dragging Annabeth out of the pond.I looked at them and at the guy. He picked the knife off the ground and toke aim at Percy. He still had his back turned trying to get Annabeth out of the water and making sure she was alright. I ran right at him and knocked him down. We wrestled for a minute before he stabbed me in the stomach. I looked down and saw the blood stain growing. He shoved me over and drew is sword again.

There was no coming back from a knife wound like this. No chance at all.

**Percy's P.O.V**

" Go help Annabeth. I've got this blonde guy." Andi shouted at me. She didn't need to tell me twice. I dived in the water to find Annabeth. She was at the bottom of the pond. I never did get her those swimming lessons. Now I don't think she'll ever want them. I reached the bottom and pulld her up. I was tempted to make a bubble for her and just leave her there while I deal with Luke but she would kill me.

I was dragging Annabeth out of the pond when I saw him stab Andi and push her over like a sack of potatoes. He's dead. He is so dead a zombie would like at him and think whoa. What happened to that guy? I checked on Annabeth to make sure she was she was. I grabbed my sword and ran straight towards Luke. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I started a hurricane. And right now was the eye of it. If I got any angrier I would cause a tsunami.

This guy was good but I was almost better I kept trying to push him more towards the fire so I could kick him in and watch him burn.

And I did but not far enough so he couldn't get out. I looked over where I left Annabeth and I saw she was stirring a bit. I looked a second too long and Luke shoved me into the fir. But I came out unharmed where as he had burn marks on his arms and legs.

" You just won't give up will you?" Luke asked.

" Neither will you. Why don't you just leave? She doesn't want to be with you. Why can't you just leave?"

He chuckled slightly. " Because you shouldn't be with her. You will do nothing but destory her."

" That's not for you to decide. If she wanted to be with you than why did she break up with you?"

That set him off and attacked me again. I had to admit I could understand why he was trying so hard to kill me. I hit him with my swordson the arm and barely cut his arm. He shoved me on the ground and toke a knife out on me. He stabbed me right under my right arm. It hurt like hell. I couldn't get up. If I could get to the nearest pond than maybe I could right him. I thought about the water surrounding him. Getting tighter and tighter like chains.

I looked up at him and saw the water doing exactly like I thought it would. I got up with some trouble but managed to stand.

" What are you going to do now Luke? You can't move and you can't fight. Just give up." I was tired and exhausted. And right now I could really use a nap. But I have to deal with him first.

" Go help Annabeth. I give up." Luke said.I ran over to where Annabeth was.

" Annabeth? Annabeth wake up." I said. I shook her gently. I check to make sure she was breathing and she still was but she just wasn't waking up. Her slowly started to flutter open.

" Percy? What happened? Where's Luke?" She asked.

" He's dealt with. Not dead but he's given up."

She helped her up and hugged her. When I let go of her I felt something go through my stomach. I looked down and saw a blade exiting my body. I collapsed. Everything was getting blurry. I couldn't tell which was which. I could see Annabeths face clearly one last time before I blacked out.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Once Percy was stabbed I lost it. I don't show a lot of emotion but when I do I just let loose. I grabbed his sword and just started swinging at Luke. I didn't care of I hit him or not. I was screaming and was the verge of tears. I saw Nico helping Thalia up, I saw Andi dead or dying on the ground I couldn't tell. But what I did see was Marissa. She was walking out towards Andi. I forgot about Luke and ran over to her.

" Marissa you have to go now. Head back inside and go find Delia. Okay?"

She looked at me with her big hazel eyes. " What happened to Mommy? Is she going to be okay?"

I looked at her and than back at Andi. If maybe I could get her and Percy in the water they would be alright. " I'm going to do everything I can to help her okay? Just head inside." I said more firmly.

" Who's this Annabeth?" Luke asked.

I stood up and stood in from of Mari. " No one. Leave Luke. I don't want you here. No one wants you here."

" What's your name?" He asked Marissa.

" Marissa."

" Shh. Don't answer anything he asks you alright?" I told her.

He laughed. " I'll make you a deal. You leave with me and I don't finish off your boyfriend."

" Mari. Head inside now."

She ran inside and left. Once I was sure she was gone I punched him in the mouth. I picked a knife up on the ground and attacked him with all my might.

" I HATE YOU! GO TO HELL!" I shouted at him.

I slashed him with my knife. I was cutting his arms and face up. He shoved me off him. I saw him and he looked like a monster. He was bleeding all over and he had burn marks that made him look inhuman.

" You know. The more you fight me, the lesser of the chance it is your boyfriend is going to live."

I hated to admit this but he was right. I toke the knife and threw it at him. The force of it hitting him was enough to make him walk back into the fire. He screamed in agony but I ignored it. I ran over to Percy. I put my ear to his chest to hear a heart beat. It was faint. I tried to drag him as far as I could into the pond with fully submerging him.

I saw a dark blood stain through his shirt. " Percy come on. Please wake up. You'll be fine. Don't let this be the end." I said.

This was nothing like my dream. In a couple ways. Like only Andi was the only one on the ground. There wasn't a dark haired guy next to her. This wasn't the dream. It wasn't going end like I saw in it.

" Percy please. Please wake up. Luke's gone. Wake up please." I started crying. I put my ear on his chest to hear his heart. There was nothing. Not a single beat. I started full out sobbing. He was dead. Percy Jackson was dead.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. And I shoved it away. " Go away!"

" Annabeth come on." I heard Thalia say.

" I said go away! Leave me alone."

I heard Thalia scream at the top of her lungs. And it started to pouring rain. So many people died. Luke, Andi, Percy. I could have saved Percy if I hadn't tried to get rid of Luke or if I had pulled Percy into the water sooner. I could have saved him.

I didn't care that I was getting wet or if Thalia and Nico left. I put my head on his chest one more time and I heard something. I heard a heart beat.

" Percy! Percy!"

Slowly he started to wake up. I hugged him as tight as I could.

" Annabeth. I can't breathe." He said.

I let go of him. " Are you okay? Are you still bleeding?"

He pulled his shirt up a bit and I saw the wound heal before my eyes. I touched the scar as it slowly disappeared.

" I am so jealous of you right now." I said.

He laughed and hugged me again. " It doesn't always work you know."

" Percy you were dead. Dead. As in heartbeat. At least it stopped raining."

"It was raining?"

I rolled my eyes. " Yes Seaweed Brain. That's probably why you healed. I only partially submerged you. When the rain started it most likely gave your body the feeling of being fully submerged. So only than was it working."

He seemed to understand. " So how did Luke stab me than? I out this water chain thing on him."

" He probably got close enough to the fire to get rid of the water or when you were checking on me you lost concetration and let the water loosen enough to let him loose. So it was him being really smart or you being Seaweed Brain."

" Alright well I have a headache the size of Godzilla. And I need a nap like crazy.

I laughed. " Yeah me too. But we need to check on Andi."

He got up faster than a bullet over to her. I ran over as well. When I got there he was kneeling next to her.

" Andi? Andi are you alright?" Percy said.

**Andi's P.O.V**

I don't know how I was still alive through the whole thing. But it was like I couldn't see anything. If I didi see something. It was blurred or maybe a bit.

" Andi? Andi are you alright?" I tried to focus on the person talking. I saw messy black air and green worried eyes. It was Percy.

" Percy? Where's Marissa? Is she alright? I heard her talking."

" She's fine. She came out here a bit ago but I sent her back in for safety reasons. She's fine." Annabeth said.

" Good. Good. She'll be fine. Tell Leo and Mari that I love them." I said.

" Andi don't talk like that. Annabeth help me get her into one of the ponds."

I grabbed his arm. " Percy I can't heal in water. The only thing you can't do that I can is turn things into ice. But water can't heal me." I choked out.

" But- But- there has to be something I can do to help." Percy said.

" Percy. She's lost too much blood. Water can't replace blood. Not for Andromeda."

I smiled at my name. " Do you know the story behind my name?"

" Yeah of course." Percy said.

" I never liked that story. When you tell Marissa about what my name means tell her the version of the story that would make her proud."

" Okay. But your going to tell her. You'll be fine. We just need to get some help.

I looked around. The fire was gone and the ponds looked like lakes of silver in the night light. I smiled at the image. I closed my eyes and for the first time in my life I gave up and gave into the impossible. I allowed myself to die.

**Percy's P.O.V**

Andi closed her eyes. I checked her pulse and found none. I don't cry. I don't cry. The last time I cried was at her funeral. When we thought she was dead. When we thought she would never make it home.

But she was dead for real now. I cried silently. I felt Annabeth grab me and hug me. I cried into her shoulder. I had never been this sad in my life but now I had seen my sister die right in front of me and I couldn't help her at all.

**A/N Hey guys! So this will be ending soon I have about one to two more chapters before I call this complete. My first fanfic wilneocon be completed. And that is an awesome feeling because now I can say I havesome complete fanfiction. I also started a new one called A Divergent PJO Story where I put all our favorite characters in the Divergent world. So please check that out. **

**C YA! LUV YA! E-SAW-BELL!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 (Percy's P.O.V.)**

Everyhting was blur after Andi died. Me and Annabeth were rushed inside. Thalia and Nico were already inside. When we told them about what happened to Luke, Thalia just nodded her head. Like she understood what happened to him.

" What about Andi?" Thalia asked

I just looked at her. She nodded her head and said she was going to go get some water.

Annabeth pulled me over. " How are we going to tell Marissa?"

" I'll tell her." I said.

She hesitated. " Are you sure?"

I nodded my head and walked over to Delia.

" Delia. Where's Marissa?" I asked.

" I just sent her to bed. She should still be awake. Why what happened? Where's Andi?" She seemed so worried. How was I going to to tell her. Turns out I didn't have too. She choked down a sob. " Oh gods."

She sat down hard on a chair and began to sob. Someone walked over and comforted her.I walked towards throgue bedrooms. I picked a room and saw Marissa playing with some toys.

" Hey Mari." I said. I had changed cloths some didn't look like the walking dead.

She looked up and smiled. " Hi Uncle Percy. Where's Mommy?"

I sat down on her bed. " About that. Something happened."

She moved closer and looked up at me with her big hazel eyes. "What?"

" I need you to listen. There was a big fight outside and your Mom was helping. There was a very mean man and a monster. Do you remember Annabeth?" She nodded. " Well she got pushed in a really deep pond. And I had to get her. And while I was getting her you Mom had to deal with the mean guy. Are you following?"

She nodded her curls flying all over her face. " Yup. What happened?"

" Well the mean man, his name was Luke, he started to fight her. And he... he toke a knife...and...and he stabbed her. He stabbed her in her stomach and when I got Annabeth out of the pond she was on the ground and she was bleeding. Eventually we got rid of Luke and he won't bother anyone ever again. But your Mom...she was hurt too bad and we couldn't get her better in time."

" But where is she? She's still here right?"

" Marissa, she isn't coming back. She died. Do you know what that means?"

Her eyes widened. " No."

I sighed. " It means she's in a better place."

" But she's still here right?"

I shook my head. " No. She can't come back because the place she went to. Once you go there you can't come back."

" But why would she go there? Doesn't she want to be here?" She sounded more worried and confused.

" No, Mari believe me should would be if she could." I pulled her over and hugged her and she started to cry a bit. " Trust me. But she had to go." She started to cry harder, I rubbed her back to try and calm her down. I pulled her away so I could look at her. Her eyes were swollen and she looked destroied. " Do you know your Mother's name?"

She shook her head.

" Her name was Andromeda. She was named after a very pretty princess. Do want to hear the story?"

She nodded her head.

" Well Andromeda was a Greek princess." I began. And one day her parents started saying she was the prettiest of all the gods, even Aphrodite the goddess of beauty. So the gods thought if she was so pretty than she should prove it. Because you can be the prettiest person on the outside but what about the inside. So they compared her to Aphrodite but instead of judging the outside they judged the inside. And Aphrodite was hideous. But Andromeda was ten times more pretty. Angry Aphrodite tried to curse her by making her ugly on the outside. But I didn't work because people still thought she was pretty. In the end she ends up happy with a prince. Your grandparents hoped that naming her Andromeda she would be pretty just as pretty the original. And she was." I finished. The whole story was off but I did what Andi asked.

I looked down and saw she was asleep. I picked her up and laid her down in bed. I pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead.

I closed the door and saw Annabeth waiting. She walked over and hugged me.

" That was so sweet." She whispered.

I just hugged her tighter. " She was so upset." I whispered.

" She had to know what happened."

I didn't respond. I pulled away for a minute and missed her. It was a sweet gentle kiss. Like we were walking a careful line over a giant hole.

Annabeth pulled back" We need to get some rest." She said.

I nodded and toke her hand. We walked to the same bedroom we were given our first night here. We didn't bother changing out of our cloths and just fell on the bed. We were both just so tired after the days events we didn't even get under the covers. I wrapped my arms around Annabeth and quickly fell asleep.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

The next morning I woke up wrapped in Percy's arms. I was clutching his shirt. It was the good nights rest I had since I arrived here. I was too tired to wake Percy up so I just snuggled deeper in his chest and closed my eyes trying to force myself to go back to sleep but sadly my mind doesn't work like that. Eventually Percy woke up.

" Morning sleep head." I said.

He looked down and smiled. " Morning." He let go of me and grabbed th clock on the nightstand. " It's almost eleven. Do you want get up or do you just sleep the day away? Can we please go with the second option?" He asked.

I laughed. " As much as I would love to we need to get up."

I swung my legs off the bed and went to go find some cloths. I managed to find a pair of jeans and a shite t-shirt. When I walked back in Percy was asleep again.

I groaned. " Percy. Come one. You need to get up." I walked over to the bed and pulled on his arm. His guy was a freakin' boulder. I grabbed aflasks and filled it with water. I dumped it one him but he didn't even flinch. Why does he have to be water proof. Why not fire proof? That would be a lot more useful. Time to try a different tactic.

I leaned down and kissed him. He didn't even move a muscle. I looked aeoundne room and found a whistle. Let's hope this works. I blew it as hard as I could and he bolted up.

" Was the whistle really nescicary? Why is the bed wet?" He asked.

" I tried dumping water on you to wake you up but I guess your water proofness works even in you sleep."

He laughed and rolled out of bed. " Did you think it had an off switch?"

I shook my head. " One can hope. Now get dressed. I'm hungry and we need to get up now."

" I am dressed." He has a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt on.

I rolled my eyes. " Fine. Let's get going than."

" Well I'm going to brush my teeth first." He said in a duh voice.

" Really? You won't change cloths but you'll make sure to brush your teeth?"

" Yeah why?"

I laughed. " Nothing. Just hurry up."

In about five minutes he was ready to go. We went into the kitchen and managed to make a sandwich without much trouble. I say that because he almost managed to burst the sink when I got a tiny cut on my finger. Once we finished we went for a walk around the ponds. But we avoided the back ponds. There was still the scorched fire from yesterday.

We really just wasted the day. We walked back inside and saw a hispanic guy talking to Delia.

" Please just tell me where Andi is. Does she have Mari?" He asked.

Percy walked over. " Your looking for Andi?"

" Yeah. Do you know where she is?"

Percy looked down. " I'm Percy."

" Your her brother. I'm Leo."

Percy smiled. " Yeah she told me about you."

" Speaking of her. Where is she?"

" You might want to sit down man."

He told Leo about what happened. He had a look of disbelief.

" Where's Marissa?" I heard him ask.

" Follow me." Percy said.

**Leo's P.O.V.**

I followed Percy into a room. There was the girl there giving her some not chocolate.

" I'll leave you to it." Percy said. He left.

" Hey Marissa." I said.

The girl set down the mug. " I'll be right back with the marshmallows." I heard her say. She quickly left.

I picked up Mari and hugged her tight. She cried into my shoulder. I wanted to break down too but if I did she would probably just cry harder. So I just held her tight and rubbed circles on her back.

" Hey, hey,it's okay. We're going to be alright." I said.

She cried even harder into my shoulder. I heard a knock at the door. I set Mari down on the bed

" Hey calm down now. Mari, look at me."

She stated at me with her with her big hazel eyes. " We're going to be alright. Okay?"

I got up and opened the door. She had a huge bag of mini marshmellows. Her dark hair in a braid down her back. She had dark brown eyes too.

" I'm Reyna."

" Leo."

She walked in and went over to Mari. " Hey. I brought a big bag of marshmellows. And the small ones too. So you can put as many as you want on them."

" Thank you." She sniffled.

" Are her father?" She asked.

I nodded.

" I'm sorry for your lose."

" Thanks."

Mari tugged on Reyna's shirt. " I have a problem." She said.

" What?"

" I ran out of hot chocolate. But I still have marshmallows."

We laughed. " I'll go get you some more." Reyna said.

" I'll come with you. Will you be okay by yourself for a little bit Mari?" I asked.

She quickly nodded her head. " I'll be fine. I just really want some more hot chocolate."

We laughed. I walked out and followed Reyna to the kitchen.

She quickly put a pot of milk on the stove and added some chocolate powder.

" Marissa is a very sweet little girl."

" Yeah she is. She's pretty quick too. Just wait. I tried to tell her a story once and she knew the ending before I even got to it. Than she asked if there was any other story that wasn't so stupid."

Reyna laughed. " You're very funny Leo."

" You talk very proper Reyna." I said.

" They say that people use comedy when they are sad to hide their feelings. You aren't doing that are you?"

" Maybe." I looked down.

" You should just let the feelings over come you so that way they don't explode one day. If you're going to cry. Do it now. No one ever walks in here unkess they're really hungry."

I didn't respond at first but eventually I did cry. And I guess it felt good to just cry for once.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Once Leo left I walked over to Annabeth.

" You know things can only go up from here?" She said.

" Yeah I guess your right."

She smirked. " I'm always right Seaweed Brain."

" Well I guess that's the reason why I call you Wise Girl. Aren't you glad I never called you owl droppings?"

She laughed. " Yes I'm very glad."

" I guess I'm glad too." Behind Annabeth was the one person that wanted to kill us. Actually two people. Athena and Poseidon.

" Oh shit." I mumbled.

" Langauge Perseus." Athena said.

" Mother. What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Athena smiled." Did you really think you could hide from me of all people? Him I suppose but me? It would only be a matter of time beforei found you."

" You can't do anything about us being together." I said.

"Percy we are not here to stop you from being with Annabeth. I mean the next day when I found you missing I was fine with you being with her. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Poseidon said.

I was shocked. Did he hit his head or something?

Poseidon laughed. " No I didn't hit my head."

" Did I just say that out loud?" I asked.

Annabeth laughed. " Why do you think he responded?"

" I don't know." I said.

" Well" Athena started. " I can't stop you guys from being together. So I'd you can't neat them join them. I will see you later. But Annabeth I do expect you to visit." Athena said

" Me too Percy." Poseidon said. " I'm leaving once everything has been completed. I was thinking though Percy. Andromeda should be buried here."

" Yeah she should"

" Well I should go check on my grand daughter. I will see you later."

Athena walked away and Poseidon walked inside the Palace.

I'm confused. " Annabeth. What just happened?"

" For once I don't know."

I pretended to be shocked. " Is the world ending? You don't know something! I need to call the press and a doctor!"

She smacked my shoulder. " Shut up Seaweed Brain. Oh are you giving me those swim lesson or not?"

" Follow me Annabeth." I grabbed her hand pulled her the first pond I made twe bubble in.

I jumped in and pulled her in and made another bubble.

" I thought I was getting swim lessons." Annabeth said.

" You are. I'm going toat each you how to swim."

Annabeth laughed. " How am I going to deal with you?"

I shrugged. " I don't know. You'll just have to figure it out Wise Girl."

" I guess I will Seaweed Brain."

I leaned in and kissed her. This was going to be a great start.

**A/N And that my friends is the end of Love is a fairytale. But don't despair. I have great news. I will have a sqeual of sorts. I will be writing after Mary's of the story. Like I will write about Andi's funeral. And what happens to Thalia and Nico.**

**Thanks too those who reviewed:**

**Athena's gray owl**

**Shadow**

**booooooksareboss43**

**Onlyafraidoffear**

**Guest( all the people who reviewed as guest)**

**Hawk04**

**Love it**

**athenagirl**

**pjofanforever**

**belle**

* * *

**Thanks to my followers:**

**Athena's gray owl**

**Bookluver132**

**Corky04**

**Megjackson**

**Messiml**

**Muffin Russell**

**Rachel Elizabeth dare317**

**Redheadsread**

**SapphireJems**

**Theimaginenation**

**angel38380**

**ateyourdinosaur**

**booooooksareboss43**

**daughter-of-zues**

**demigodrk**

**lovetoread1410**

**neontreesanimal**

**nikitabella**

**pjofanforever**

**scarredofchickens**

**wildcat21ish**

* * *

**Thanks to those who favorited:**

**47641802**

**Percabeth4**

**PercabethandAntiThalico**

**SonOfApolloAsian**

**booooooksareboss43**

**daughter-of-zues**

**kaileyschroder14**

**nomduplum4**

**potterblacklupin-4ever**

* * *

**Without any of you guys I wouldn't have been able to keep this fanfiction up I love all you guys. If you liked this story enough please check out my other stories. I love you guys!**

**C YA! LUV YA! E-SAW-BELL!**


End file.
